Blackout
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: (Updated summary) Zane chose the noble choice...but it came back to haunt him. There he was, separated from his friends by darkness, watching as they slowly crumble into dust... And the horrible thing is...he caused it. Even worse...now he enjoys watching them suffer. (Called "a universe of feels" by a reviewer. So bring tissues.)
1. Chapter 1

**I cannot believe that I'm starting a 16th story . . . *sigh* there's something wrong with me. I NEED TO KEEP WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES T-T**

**Anyways, spoilers for the new season. So yeah, you no read if you no watch.**

**Pairings: Jay/Nya/Cole, Zane/Pixal, Garmadon/Misako**

**WARNING: Sorta an AU fic. Starts off after ****_Art of the Silent Fist_****, but it will not continue with the episodes. This is my own idea . . .**

[A Few Moments After the Power was Deactivated]

(Zane's POV)

She's gone. The shining green lights in her eyes have went out, leaving them colorless and empty. My shoulders are shaking as I hold her close. She's dead. The others knew this would happen; I know they did. The truth burns in their eyes; like the flames that fly from Kai's sword, that burned the Monastery, that explode out of Torchfire Mountain.

"You knew." It wasn't a question. Cole's shoulders slump.

"I'm sorry, Zane," he says, biting his lip. "We just didn't-"

"Didn't what?!" I snarl harshly. I have no idea what has gotten into me. The calm, cool, collected side of me that everyone sees . . . it has gone. I've never felt such anger and emotion before.

"We didn't tell you because we thought you'd try to stop us from shutting off the power," whispers Kai, surprisingly calm.

"Why?! Why would you think I would do that?!" I cry, furious.

"Look," Jay says, "when someone you love is in danger, you'll do anything for them."

"Someone I . . . love?" Instantly my anger fades into confusion.

"Yeah, love . . ." says Jay. "You know, when you like someone a lot . . ." I say nothing. Do I love Pixal . . . ? Unlike walking and talking and cooking, feelings are not something that can be taught. As a robot, I do not understand emotions. My heart is so conflicted . . .

"Why does it matter?" I say out loud. "Why does it matter if I care for her or not? She's DEAD!" The last word I spit out, almost as if I had been choking on it.

"She's not dead, Zane," replies Nya. "She's only shut down. Her power can be restored. When we reboot the system-" Just then, a flash of bright blue light streaks through the sky.

"What in the name of . . ." begins Kai, just as confused as I am.

"How . . ." stammers Cole, his eyes wide.

"The power's back!" yelps Jay, shocked.

"But that's not possible!" cries Nya. "It can't be!"

"My scanners read that there is a 98.202 percent chance that the light is indeed the power being restored!" I shout. An evil laugh echoes through the air, the sound bouncing off each and every wall.

"Foolish ninja!" the voice booms. "You thought you could so easily shut down the power! There was a emergency power system!" The voice interrupts itself with a laugh. "There will be no stopping me now!" The laugh continues, ringing in my robotic ears. Nya clutches Jay's left arm and Cole's right arm in terror. Kai just looks nervous.

"Za-Zane . . ." A different voice speaks to me faintly. It's definitely feminine, so I turn to look at Nya.

"Yes?"

"Yes what?" she frowns. "I didn't say anything." My heart skips a beat.

"Zane . . . behind you . . .!" The female voice that I mistook for Nya's whispers weakly and frantically. I whirled around, only to find nothing there. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Nindroids appear again, their weapons held in front of them, their eyes blood red. I open my mouth to speak to my friends when the robots charge us full on. My ears were now ringing with the sounds of battle; sword against blade, fist against face, battle cries against sizzling wires. I feel someone grab my left arm, and I gasp in surprise. I stick out my foot, hoping to hit the evil robot. The pressure on my left limb releases, and I hear a loud thud as the Nindroid hits the floor.

"That must've hurt!" shouts Jay, seeing my foe lose its invisibly as it rubs its head. Another Nindroid charges me, his companion flanking him. I decide to use Garmadon's _Art the Silent Fist. _When the two warriors come near me, their weapons raised, I quickly jump up into the air. The Nindroids slam into each other, their weapons hitting their opponent's chest. By the time I drop back down to the floor, they are both on the ground, their wires spraying sparks everywhere.

I suddenly feel a strange yanking sensation near my stomach, and I am pulled down to the floor. My head hits with a loud bang as it clashes into the ground, metal on metal. I gasp in pain. The sudden impact causes my vision to go foggy, and I feel my techno blade slip from my hands.

"No!" I cry out, the one word short and desperate. My friends, however, are headed around to the other side of the building, leaving me alone to deal with the increasing number of Nindroids advancing on me. I can only lie there in horror, listening to the invisible robots marching around. Every now and then I feel them smash a weapon of some sort against my skull or chest or limbs, and pain flashes through my body quick as lightning. My vision is still foggy from the fall, and my head is pounding as if it was echoing my constant heartbeat. As my vision clears, I spot a glimmer of gold out of the corner of my eye—my techno blade.

"ZANE!" The feminine voice shouts again, her voice sounding strangely monotone. Her voice seemed almost robotic, yet I detect the tiniest bit of concern in her voice. Robotic . . . Suddenly, it occurred to me just how foolish I'd been. The power's back on, and that means . . .

"Pixal!" I shouted back, my voice loud and desperate. My knees are shaking as I attempt to stand. I put both my hands in front of me, and push down on my palms. I'm on my hands and knees now, panting as I tired to suck oxygen into my burning lungs. Pixal's pleas for help only worsen as I finally pull myself to my feet. My techno blade . . . if only I could get to my techno blade.

Now that I'm standing, my vision has cleared and the throbbing in my head has reduced. My eyes focus in on Pixal, who is standing about 30 feet away from me. She is approximately 12.8 feet away from my techno blade.

"Pixal!" I call. Her bright green eyes, reenergized and full of light once more, study me. "Do you believe you can retrieve my techno blade?"

"Zane I-" she begins, only to be suddenly cut off by her own scream echoing from throat. However, it was quickly silenced, as if someone slapped their hand over her white lips.

"Pixal?!" My voice is full of confusion as I try to take a step towards my techno blade. "Pixal!"

"Do not move another inch or she gets it." I jolt slightly when the fierce voice growls at me from seemingly nowhere.

"What?!" I ask, my voice trembling slightly from the pain that still shoots up my legs every time I strain myself to move.

"Do not move or she gets it," hisses the evil voice. My computers than register that the voice I am hearing now is the same one that was laughing at us earlier, taunting us, telling us we failed. In the moment that I am thinking this, he shuts his invisibility off.

He's another Nindroid, but he looks slightly different from the others. His hood has more detail, and the deadly red axe that he holds to Pixal's throat seems to glow. His other hand is clasped over Pixal's mouth, cutting off her means of speaking to me.

"Who are you?" I ask furiously.

"I am General Cryptor," he hisses. "You will soon learn to respect me."

"Never!" I snarl, balling my hands into fists. Cryptor laughs.

"Oh, you poor Ninja! I can see you are weak and unarmed. What a treat." My eyes narrow. "This, of course, leaves you with two choices. I'm assuming you now what they are?" I'm pretty sure I do, but in case I am wrong, I decide to fake it.

"No," I whisper, the quavering of my voice only making the lie more convincing.

"Very well," Cryptor laughs, "than I'll inform you."

"Do it." My voice is firm, all uncertainty gone now. I am not afraid. For if one of the options is what I think it is, then there's a 56 percent chance Pixal and I can both escape. Cryptor smiles.

"The first option is for you to try to grab your precious techno blade over there in an attempt to defeat me, which will only result in the removing of her pretty little head." He pushes the red axe closer to Pixal's throat. My heartbeats seem heavier now, more like an elephant's footsteps then a soft footfall._ Thump, thump, thump, thump . . ._

"Your other is option is . . ." He waits to finish, only causing my anxiety to worsen. The elephants are running now. _Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! _

"to surrender." My head begins to spin. No. No. No! I feel trapped. It hits me then, the truth, the terrible, horrible, unbearable truth. There is no Pixal **and** me.

There is only Pixal **or** me.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "Pixal . . . I am so, so sorry . . ." Cryptor looks smug. He thinks I'm choosing the first option. I am Zane Julien. I stand for peace, freedom, and courage in the face of all evil. I will not let an innocent soul die because I was afraid to make my own sacrifice.

"I surrender." Cryptor briefly looks shocked, but then the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile.

"I should of known . . . Soldiers, cuff him!" Two Nindroids come forward, and they pull my arm behind me back. They lock handcuffs around my wrists, and they pinch my skin. Too tight. There is no way I could escape. One of the copters comes up to the railing, and my "guards" drag me backwards onto it. Cryptor jumps on near me, leaving Pixal alone.

"Zane!" she screams.

"I'll come back for you!" I shout. "I promise! I promise I'll come back for you!" The wind seems to take my words away, and I am not sure whether or not she heard me. She stands, one arm outstretched towards me, her lips forming the letters in my name. I blink back tears as I am taken away, watching as Pixal becomes smaller and smaller until she is a speck on the horizon. Then I bow my head and close my eyes. The truth hurts. In this case, the truth is simple.

I have failed.

**T-T The feels . . . they are taking over my life. THIS WILL CONTINUE!**

**Happy almost Valentines Day, (or Singles Awareness Day -SAD-)**

**As a side note, because electricblue1214 and I both are huge Jay/Nya fans and are furious that LEGO ever invented Nya/Cole, we are starting a Nya/Cole haters club. PM me or her to join! The list of members will be on both of our profiles. We want to show everyone that Jaya will live forever!**

**Be sure to check out my other Fanfics, review/follow/favorite, and have a good life (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY F-ING GOD!1 I JUST WATCHED THE DOCTOR WHO EPISODE WHERE THE 10TH DOCTOR DIED AND I CRIED SO FREAKING HARD! T-T**

**AND BY THAT I MEAN ALMOST MORE THAN I CRIED WHEN WATCHING LORD OF RINGS: RETURN OF THE KING WHICH MAKES ME BAWL! IT WAS SLOW AND PAINFUL AND I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO GO! MY MOM CRIED TOO!**

**LONG LIVE DAVID TENNANT AND THE 10TH DOCTOR!**

**And now, back to your previously scheduled program.**

**I'm sorry that's it's short and kind of sucky, but a close friend of mine *cough bigtimedreamer101 cough* STOLE MY LAPTOP AT SCHOOL TRYING TO READ THIS! I mean, I'm flattered, but seriously? XD *sigh* I guess this is dedicated to you.**

**Anyways, yah. Thank you all for reviewing. It means so much to me. **

**And so, Chapter 2. I'm surprised I even updated this fast.**

**Chapter 2**

(No POV)

The Ninja continue their fight against their robotic enemies, their weapons flashing different colors in the air. Cole's dark green blade sliced through the crowd as he yells to his team.

"Keep it up, guys!" he shouts. "Try to use the _Art of Silent Fist_ whenever possible!"

"You got it, Boulderman!" Jay jokes.

"Oh, shut up, Jay," hisses Kai. "I don't need your jokes right now."

"Well, well, well, you are definitely a party-pooper."

"I SAID TO SHUT UP!" Kai screams. The Nindroids wince, confused. Cole sighs and does a head count.

_"One . . . two . . . three . . ." _he thinks. Frowning, he counts again, this time out loud, counting himself first to make sure that he did it right. "One! Two! Three! Fo-" He cuts himself off. "Hey!" His teammates turn to face him. "Where's Zane!?" Jay frowns.

"I dunno. Maybe still weeping over Pixal. I mean, I'm pretty sure she's busted. HAHAHAH! GET IT-"

"No . . . just . . . no," groans Kai, clashing his blade with his robotic opponent. "We should go find him!"

"Hey!" A girl's voice shouts over the fray. The three boys look to the source of the voice to see Nya standing on the railing. "Do you need help?"

"Zane!" screams Jay. Nya looks around.

"He's not here!" she yells back to the Blue Ninja.

"I KNOW!" he yelps. "HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?!"

"He should still be with Pixal!" Nya shouts. "Do you want me to help him?"

"We'll all go!" Cole replies. "C'mon, team!" The other boys follow the Ninja of Earth away from the original fight. The Nindroids yell as they rush after their elemental opponents.

"Guys, we need to hurry up! Zane could be in a HEAP of trouble!" Jay screams, panicky.

"I KNOW!" Kai roars. "Keep your pants on, Motor Mouth!"

"Hey!" protests Cole. "That's MY nickname for him!"

"Well excuuuse me, I'm just-" Kai's snarky remark was cut off by a loud feminine scream.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"PIXAL!" yelps Nya. "We're coming!" The team finally rounds the corner to where Zane supposably is, but they only find Pixal backed up against a railing with a Nindroid's weapon terribly close to her throat.

"YOUR BOSS ALREADY HAS WHAT HE WANTS!" Pixal screams. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" The Nindroid did not lower his weapon, but instead shoved it closer to Pixal's neck.

"PIXAL! HOLD ON!" Cole yells. He jumps at the evil robot and swings his techno blade down onto it's metal flesh.

Sparks fly, lights flash . . . . and the Nindroids' blade falls away from Pixal's neck. Pixal suddenly lets a sharp gasp, sucking in air though her artificial lungs. Her breathing only gets heavier, as if someone was holding her by the neck, slowly squeezing her windpipe in a steady rhythm, like a heartbeat.

"Pixal?" whispers Cole, concern in his voice.

"Zane . . ." she chokes, every intake of breath sharp and harsh, as if it would be her last.

"What about him? Where is he?!" cries Kai desperately.

"He said he would come back . . ." Pixal's bright green eyes look up at her four friends. "He promised . . ."

"What happened, Pixal?" mutters Cole. Pixal just wheezes and says nothing. "C'mon! He could be HURT!" Pixal holds her chest, forcing another raspy breath into her windpipe. She sinks to her knees, her eyes

"Cole, Kai . . ." whispers Nya. "I think _she's_ hurt." Pixal looks up at Nya with grateful eyes.

"Pain . . . does not . . . compute . . ." Tears sting in Nya's blue eyes. She sounded so much like Zane when she said that, and memories flooded into the samurai's head at the words.

"Don't worry, Pixal!" squeaks Jay, attempting to sound upbeat. "You'll be fine! I can fix you up! I . . ." His voice trails off, losing enthusiasm. Cole puts his hands on Pixal's shoulders.

"Hold on, Pixal. Just hold on."

"But Zane . . ." she gasps. "I know what they're going to do. I was part of ranks, remember?"

"WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO!?" screams Kai. Pixal shakes as the pain inside of her intensifies. She barely has enough breath to choke out one last sentence.

"They're . . . they're gonna kill him."

**I'm just in love with cliffies, aren't I? (; **

**Anyways, if you've read Hidden Sacrifice, vote on my poll. **

**Join the Cole/Nya hater club, review, and have a good day.**

**AND LONG LIVE THE 10TH DOCTOR! WE WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND REMEMBER YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Ah, yes, I know, I'm a failure for not updating. Jeez, the last time I updated I was complaining about the 10th Doctor dying, and now 11 IS DEAD! T-T **

**I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO DIE . . .**

**I love 11! He's my favorite . . .**

**Enough Doctor Who fangirling, that's the wrong fandom . . .**

**So yeah, it's the next chapter. Whee! Expect updates to be slow, I've had extreme writers block . . . ):**

**Again, a close friend of mine *cough bigtimedreamer101 cough* STOLE MY LAPTOP AT SCHOOL TRYING TO READ THIS! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME! YOU BETER LIKE THIS! XD (I say this with fondness, you know).**

**Thank you so much to the 24 or something people who reviewed. Wow, 2 chapters and over 20 reviews . . . I love you people, I really do. That is a HUGE accomplishment for me.**

**For once, I barely have anything to say in my Author's Notes . . . that's new . . .**

**Chapter Three: Bound**

(Zane's POV)

I open my eyes to a darkened room. Small red lights flash to my right, and a few odd looking machines beep quietly on my left. The walls are made of steel, and the roof is black and unidentifiable. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was surrendering over to the enemies, flying away and watching Pixal disappear behind me . . .

_Pixal._ What happened to her? Did they go back on their promise and capture her, too?

I try to sit up, but something holds me back. Frowning, I tip my head up, trying to see what secures me in place. I'm being held to the table by five thick leather straps, one around each limb and one more around my stomach.

Light filters in from behind me, as if there's a large window behind me. If only I could turn around . . .

But I _can_ turn around. I can turn my _head_ around. As much as I hate doing it, I will do so now. I swivel my head around so I'm facing backwards.

I wasn't wrong about there being a window. The thick glass behind me is in many panels, each frame carefully crafted. Using my binocular feature, I zoom in in an attempt to see out the window.

I swallow hard. The height is dizzying. It's in that moment that I realize where I am:

_Borg Industries._

The door suddenly slides open with a loud _whoosh_. I turn my head around quickly to face whatever is entering this nightmarish chamber. It's footsteps make a clanking sound on the metal floor.

"Zane Julien," it says in a monotone voice. "You are our hostage." I squint, looking at the Nindroid in front of me. It looked fairly normal, if being a deadly killer robot can be considered normal. I struggle against my bonds. The robot keeps speaking.

"Resistance is futile." I give him my dirtiest look, trying to think of some sort of witty comeback, but nothing comes to mind. I glance around the room once more, searching for some sort of escape route. A paper moves slightly on a table in the right-back corner of the room, as if blown by a light breeze. I gaze up above the desk, and force myself to hold back a grin. There's a tiny window above the desk, and it's wide open.

I keep my left eye looking at the Nindroid and my right pointed at the window. The robot begins some speech about how I'll never escape as I scan the window, trying to determine the distance in between me and it. As I do so, a small black shadow moves in front of the window. I zoom in with just my right eye, trying to figure out what it is.

" . . . and you will die," the robot is saying. I blink twice quickly, hoping I misheard him.

"Can you repeat that?" I ask shakily, looking at him with both eyes now.

"You will die," repeats the robot simply.

"You think you can kill me _here_?" I reply, a plan suddenly forming in my mind. "In this trashy place known as BORG INDUSTRIES!?"

"We could kill you anywhere, you stupid Ninja," the Nindroid declares. "Our super weapon is unstoppable."

"A SUPER WEAPON?" I shout loudly. "I'll bet this SUPER WEAPON could do nothing to me!" The robot looks at me fiercely.

"You would need great control over all of the elements, and a connection into our highest security systems to destroy it."

"ALL ELEMENTS, huh? Along with ACESS INTO THE HIGHEST SECURITY SYSTEMS!" I reply. "Just to DESTROY IT?"

Just then, the door bursts open. Cryptor storms in, looking furious.

"UNIT 34520835-G! HOW DARE YOU TELL OUR PRISONER OUR PLANS?" he screams at the Nindroid.

"I am sorry, sir, I just-" Cryptor angrily slams his fist into his soldier's face. Unit 34520835-G falls down to the floor, hitting it hard. Wincing, I hear something break as his limp body clatters to the floor.

Cryptor walks up to me, his red eyes gazing into mine. I swallow hard again, trying to keep calm.

"Why should I kill him?" Cryptor says aloud to himself. "Why not do something else . . . ? Something . . . worse."

"What could be WORSE THAN DEATH?!" I cry, struggling against the leather straps. Cryptor leans closer to my face.

"Why don't we find out?"

**Sorry about it being so short, I want to keep you all in suspense. That, and I have little to no time to write all this.**

**Question:**

_**Why do you think Zane was saying some things louder than the rest?**_

**Review please!**

**~Ever**

**P.S. Fezzes are cool.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there Fanfictioners! Only a few of you actually guessed correctly why Zane was saying some words louder. You'll find out in this chapter.**

**This chapter was updated _waaay_ quicker than I expected. I know it's short, sorry. **

**So yeah, review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: A Bird's Eye View<strong>

* * *

><p>(No POV)<p>

A band of worn-down teenagers walk across the sandy desert. They were lead by a boy with brown hair wearing blue. Behind him walked two people dressed in red: a boy and a girl. In the very back was a boy in black carrying a strange feminine robot in his arms. It was obvious they lost something. Their shoulders sagged in defeat as they dragged their feet in the thick sand. The wind blew their hair into their tear-stained faces. They all know they've done something terribly wrong.

In the distance lies a seemingly abandoned junkyard. The boy in blue sighs sadly.

"I didn't want to ever come back here . . ." he says.

"But it's the best place to go," protests the boy in black.

"I agree with Cole," the girl says. "Here we can repair Pixal."

"When did I say we weren't going?" Jay shoots back. Kai sighs, kicking a rock.

"This is seriously hopeless," he groans. "We have no idea where Zane is, Pixal's broken, and we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Excuse me, but my parents live out here!" Jay cuts in. The junkyard was beginning to get closer. For the remainder of the journey they walk in silence. Jay approaches the entrance and walks inside. The others follow behind him as he walks up to the green trailer. He raps on the door with his knuckles and waits for an answer. The door swings open to reveal an older lady.

"JAY!" she squeals, pulling her son into a tight hug. "How are you? Are you still dating that nice girl? What's with the new outfit? Made any new inventions? How's you're job? When-"

"Mom. Mom. Mom," says Jay slowly. "We don't have time for those questions right now. One of our friends is hurt and we need your help to repair her."

"Repair her?" says a voice from behind Jay's mother. "Edna, what's goin' on?"

"Her name's Pixal," Cole cuts in, stepping forward. "She's hurt." Ed raises his eyebrows.

"You have a robot friend? How interesting!" he exclaims. The Ninja look at each other and swallow.

"Well, we used to have two but . . ." Kai's voice cuts off. Jay looks down at his feet in sorrow.

"He was captured by our enemies." Cole finishes Kai's sentence, his voice full of sadness.

"Oh my, that heartbreaking," Edna sniffs. "Are you afraid you'll never rescue him?"

"Well, we-" Nya's statement was cut off by a loud noise.

**THWACK!**

"What was that?" exclaims Kai. Ed walks up to the window.

"Oh, this poor bird crashed into the window. It's fairly large and-"

"A large bird?" interrupts Edna. "There's never any big birds out here. I mean-"

"A bird?" This time it was Edna who was interrupted as Jay realized what could be going on. "Is it a falcon?!"

"Yes . . ." says Ed slowly. The Ninja and Nya rush to inside the trailer to the window. The Falcon sits on the now open window sill. It squawks and flies inside. Perching on a table, it ruffles it's feathers. It's eyes glow, and then sound comes filtering out from an unseen speaker. Static cuts through the transmission, and finally the recording begins. Voices too quiet to hear come through the speaker. Suddenly, one voice rings out loud from the unheard conversation.

"Borg Industries." Silence follows until the voice comes in again.

"A super weapon? . . . super weapon!"

"That's Zane!" exclaims Kai.

"_All elements. . . . access into the highest security systems . . . destroy it. . ."_

Everyone holds their breath, hoping for more. What could Zane possibly be talking about?

Suddenly, another louder, gruffer voice comes out of the recording.

"_UNIT 34520835-G! HOW DARE YOU TELL OUR PRISONER OUR PLANS!"_

"He's in trouble!" exclaims Jay worriedly.

" _. . . .WORSE THAN DEATH!?"_

Everyone shuts their eyes again, waiting for more. But no more comes. The recording cuts short.

" . . ." Everyone is speechless. Zane was in extreme danger. They all knew that if they couldn't help him, he might die. Everything seemed hopeless.

"If only Lloyd was here . . ." says Kai solemnly. Nya sighs.

"Edna, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure thing, dear," she replies. Nya leads her outside behind a pile of tires. The young samurai takes a deep breath.

"Have you ever heard of a 'Perfect Match' machine?" Edna raises an eyebrow.

"I have. Why?"

"Well, I . . ." Nya lowers her voice into a whisper. "I tried it and . . . I'm not sure if the results are right or not . . ."

"Who didja get?" Edna asks worriedly. With all her heart she hopes her son isn't listening. By the sound of this, it seemed that he might be in a position to get his heart broken . . .

"Cole."

_One word. _

_One name. _

_One breath. _

_One second. _

That's all it took.

_Two gasps._

_Two screams._

_Two battle cries._

_Two blades._

She knew she'd made a mistake saying anything.

_Three hearts._

_Three people._

_Three choices._

_Three pools of blood._

* * *

><p><strong>And so the ColeNya/Jay begins. In case you didn't understand what I meant by three choices, the three choices Nya has are:**

**~Jay~**

**~Cole~**

**~No one~**

**Oh, and yes, they're will be a cliffhanger every chapter (probably). Mwahahahahahah!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just realized now that not only have I not updated this story in forever, I haven't written anything about what happened to Lloyd. A friend reminded me of that *cough couch bigtimerdreamer101 AGAIN cough cough***

**Oh, and there's (bloody) violence and a bit of swearing in this chapter. Sorry.**

**Anyways, let's cut right to the chase.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Just One Fight After Another<strong>

* * *

><p>(Nya's POV)<p>

I watch in horror as Jay and Cole spring at each other, their blades crossed. Their eyes are filled with anger and jealousy. Jay's blade slips from Cole's, hitting his cheek. _Shick!_ The Blue Ninja's blade makes a small cut on Cole's right cheek. Three tiny pools of blood appear on his skin. Cole roars in anger, forgetting his blade and punching Jay straight in face. The Lightning Ninja reels back, falling to the ground. When his back slams into the rough surface, he yelps in pain. His eyes glaze over in pain.

Cole springs on him, punching him again in the face. Jay tries to wrestle free, only to find that he cannot escape. Cole repeatedly punches and kicks Jay as hard as he can. A tear drips down Jay's cheek as he lets out another shout of pain.

"STOP!" I scream. I can't take any more of this. Cole and Jay freeze. They both look at me, stunned.

"He deserved it," Cole says angrily. "He attacked me!"

"You . . . you took . . ." Jay spits out blood, coughing.

"She made an advance on me!" Cole shouts. "I did nothing!"

"You're . . ." Jay spits out more blood. "the team . . . leader . . . and you're beating up . . . your own teammates . . . and letting them . . . down . . ." Cole looks at Jay, his eyes wide. I think he's finally seeing the terrible wounds on Jay's face, arms, legs, and chest.

"Oh gosh, Jay . . . you're right. I'm a terrible leader," he whispers. He then turns to me. "Nya . . ."

"Cole . . ." I whisper. "You hurt Jay really bad. Look at him . . ." Cole glances down at Jay. He's crying harder now, tears dripping down his bloody face.

"Oh, Jay, I'm sorry," Cole says, leaning down next to him. Jay looks up at him with an expression of pure hatred.

"Leave me fucking alone." Jay spoke so harshly that Cole jumped back. Cole swallowed and slowly backed away. I watch the whole scene, still shocked that either one of these boys could be so brutal.

I approach Jay very slowly. "Jay . . ." He looks up at me. "Do you want some help up?" Jay blinks, looking up at me with tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"I can . . . do it . . . myself." I can already tell that he's trying to prove that he's stronger than he looks.

"Hey . . ." I whisper to him. "It's okay. There's no need to act tough."

"I just want to be left alone," he coughs. I nod and slowly walk away.

"Sis?" Kai comes up from behind me. "You okay?" I shake my head.

"I don't even know what to think, how to feel, who to choose . . ."

"Who to choose? What are you talking about?" Kai furrows his brow.

"I don't want to talk about it," I say softly. Suddenly, my shoulders shake as tears drip from my cheeks.

"Oh Sis, I'm so sorry . . ." He pulls me into his arms. "I'm so sorry . . . I don't know what's going on, but I'm so, so sorry . . ."

It's in this moment that I realize just how much I need Kai. Having lost my parents, now suffering through the possible loss of Zane, and Jay and Cole fighting . . .

I don't know what I should do. All I know is that whatever happens, I have to stay strong.

Just like I always have.

* * *

><p>(Lloyd's POV)<p>

The dragon collapses to the ground, it's metal head crashing on the hard earth with a loud _bang_. Father and I breathe a huge sigh of relief. That dragon was really going to cause some problems. I clamber out of the gun chair just as Father climbs from the pilot seat.

"Well," I say, "that was easier than I expected."

"Don't let your guard down just yet, Lloyd," Father replies. "You must always be aware of your surroundings, and anticipate any further attack."

"Yeah, yeah." I wave off his comment. "It's out of power now. It's not like it's just gonna jump up and start dancing." Father turns pale, his eyes looking behind me. "What?"

"Lloyd . . . get back in the car, now."

"Why?!" I demand. "What's wrong?"

"It's waking up! Now run!" Father shouts, pushing me towards the car.

"But-but how!?" I scream, stumbling. "The Ninja shut the power down!"

"Perhaps they didn't!" Father yells back, climbing into the pilot seat. "It could have been a brief malfunction in the dragon! Or just a clever trick to lure us into a false sense of security!"

"Well, whatever it was, it sure is keeping us on our toes!" I reply, jumping into the gun chair. "Go, Father, go!" The car spurts into motion, jerking me forward, and I nearly fall out of the chair. The dragon lets out a mighty roar and begins to pursue us, it's giant silver fangs glistening in the light.

"Go faster, Father!" I scream. "It's gaining!" Any second now it'd be right upon us. A tear drips down from my violet eyes in sudden fear. For some reason, I know it's impossible to escape this terrible creature.

"Father, stop!" I suddenly shout.

"What?!"

"I said, STOP!" Father jerks his head around to face me.

"What are you talking about, Son?! If we stop, it'd kill us!"

"STOP!" Father obeys, pulling back on the emergency brake. The tires screech against the ground beneath us. It's an ear-splitting noise, almost as bad as nails on a chalkboard. No Lloyd, don't think about that, that'll remind you of Darkely's. I shiver at that thought.

The car finally stops. Father holds his breath in fear, not knowing what I have planned. The dragon wasn't expecting us to stop, and it kept flying forward.

"GET OUT, Father, QUICK!" I yelp, jumping out of the gun chair. Father listens, quickly exiting the car. I run towards the nearby river and jump in. The water is freezing, and instantly I'm cold. Father follows me into the water, trusting whatever plan I have.

We hold our breath and watch as the dragon turns around and flies above the car. It hovers there, expecting us to come out. It thinks we're trapped. Father looks at me uncertainly. I'd explain the plan to him, but it's kind of hard when you're underwater.

My lungs are beginning to burn, and my eyes hurt a little bit from staining to see through the water. The dragon still hovers above the car, it's red eyes watching it evilly. My vision's beginning to get hazy. Oh gosh, why hasn't it happened yet!?

Just as that thought crossed my mind, the gun fires a huge missile at the the dragon. I watch in triumph as the missile hits the dragon right in the chest. Fire explodes in the air.

Suddenly I remember that I'm underwater. I feel like something's holding me down. I can't resurface, my lungs are burning, and my vision is getting worse. I take one last look at Father, and then . . . I fall into an abyss of black.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow . . . I wrote that really fast. This fic is (probably) halfway over. I planned it to be 10 chapters so . . . yeah, we're at the halfway mark!<strong>

**Next chapter we'll go see how Ed and Edna are doing at fixing up Pixal. And possibly go see what's up with Zane.**

**Please review! I live for reviews! They're my food! :D (Okay, that was a little creepy . . . XD)**

**~ForeverDreamer12**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, whattaya know, quick update. :P I guess I'm just in a writing mood.<strong>

**Again, a swear word or two. Sorry 'bout it.**

**I'm excited for this chapter! *dances***

**Let's get to it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Programmed<strong>

* * *

><p>(No POV)<p>

With a sigh, Ed attaches a wire into it's socket. Humming, he tinkers with a bit of the gears inside of the female robot's stomach. As he searches around her switches and mechanics, he spots a tiny chip inside of a small slot. Engraved on the slot is the word 'Virus'. He frowns, and removes the chip.

For some reason, it doesn't look a Virus chip. Ed had been expecting something black with a red stripe, but instead, it was bright white with a light blue light. There was a strange pattern on it, like broken glass.

"Edna!" he calls. Edna pokes her head in through the door, her face pale.

"What, Ed? Is it really that important right now?"

"Yes, c'mere." Edna walks up to him.

"What?" He shows her the chip.

"What . . . is this? It sure doesn't look like a virus."

"I don't think it is," comes a hoarse voice from the doorway. The two adults turn to face the speaker. Jay stands in the entrance of the trailer, bloody, pale, and bruised. His mother gasps.

"Oh you poor baby!" she cries, rushing towards him. He turns his head away and sticks out his left hand.

"Mom, it's okay," Jay gasps. "Really. It'll be better if you don't touch me." Edna steps back from her injured son, her eyes heavy and sad.

"Oh sweetheart, you're obviously hurt . . ." she whispers. "Please, dear, let me help you."

"Mom, it's okay!" Jays says angrily. "Worry about that chip, not me!" Edna backs up and walks over to Ed.

"Son, what is this?" Ed says to Jay. Jay walks up to him.

"First things first," he began. "we don't know what exactly what it is, but we do know it's not a Virus chip anymore. I believe-" Jay walks up to his father to examine the chip. "-it changed from a Virus chip to whatever it is now when she was hacked."

"Hacked?" says Edna, confused.

"Yeah, she used to be evil," Jay replies. He takes the chip from his father and holds it up to the light. "It looks like . . . some sort of programming chip . . ."

"Maybe once we turn her on," suggests Ed, "we can put the chip in and see what it does." Jay nods.

"Is she almost fixed?"

"Yup!" Ed grins. "Just gotta re-assemble a few things-" he clicks some pieces into place quickly, "-and presto!" A quiet whirring sound comes from Pixal. She suddenly sits up straight, gasping as her eyes glow green once more. She then blinks, looks at her surroundings, and sits up.

"Hello, I am the Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form, or Pixal. How may I be of assistance?" Jay walks up to her with the chip.

"Hi Pixal," he says. "Hey, do you remember what happened?" She blinks.

"Zane was captured." She speaks as if she's reciting from a script; monotone and emotionless.

"Yeah . . ." Jay says slowly. "Uh . . . can you open your panel?" The feminine robot does so. Jay slowly slides the chip into the slot. Pixal suddenly gasps, bending over. Suddenly, a wave of emotions floods onto her face.

"Zane . . ." she whispers, but this time, it's overflowing with emotion and pain.

"An emotions clip," whispers Ed. "Fascinating!"

"He sacrificed himself . . . for me . . ." Pixal whispers sadly, her voice shaking.

"Jay?" someone shouts from right outside the trailer. "Jay! JAY!" Jay hobbled over to the doorway and sticks his head.

"What is it, Kai?"

"Come quickly," the Fire Ninja says worriedly. "Nya's found something." Jay exits the trailer as quickly as possible, his eyes wide with worry. Suddenly, Kai notices his friend's wounds.

"Shit, Jay! What happened?"

"Don't worry about it," Jay replies softly. Everyone gathers around Nya.

"What didja find?" Cole asks, approaching Nya. Nya holds up a tiny little round disc.

"This."

"What is 'this'?" questions Kai.

"It's a tracker," replies Nya.

"Great!" exclaims Jay. "We could use to track the enemy!"

"That's a great idea, but it won't work," says Nya slowly. Kai frowns.

"Why not? Is it broken?" Nya looks at her brother and takes a deep breath.

"Because I found it on the bottom of my shoe." She then fell silent, letting her statement sink in. The three boys' eyes widen.

"Oh . . . my . . . Spinjitzu . . ." says Jay.

"And there's three of us," says Kai in disbelief. Nya clears her throat.

"There's five of us," she snaps.

"Five?" says Cole. "What do you mean, five?"

"You three, Pixal, and I," replies Nya cooly.

"Pixal can't fight!" explodes Cole. "She's not programmed too!"

"I think you'll find she can fight way better than you think," Nya says, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah!" yelps Jay. "I really bet she can fight great!"

"I'm glad you think so," sighs Nya. Cole glares at Jay. Jay sticks out his tongue at Cole, and the Earth Ninja glares at him.

"You little-"

"Cole, whatever is up, this is not the time," interjects Kai. "The Nindroids could be here any minute."

"It would be the most probable to hide." Pixal exists the trailer, Jay's parents right behind her.

"Why?" Kai asks, frowning.

"Just listen to her!" shouts Nya.

"Besides," says Jay, "there's plenty of hiding spots!" He then quickly runs towards a pile of tires. The Lightning Ninja sees Kai and Cole dive into a pile of rusty metal before he vanishes into the the pile, under all of the small tires, is one giant tire. It's at least three times bigger than the Walker's trailer, which makes it a perfect hiding spot. Jays curls up among the giant tire, holding his breath. He suddenly hears shifting sounds. Jay squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn't have his techno blade with him. He's doomed.

However, when the figure finally makes their way in, it's not a Nindroid. Or any robot for that matter.

"Nya!" Jay whisper-shouts.

"Jay . . . I didn't know you were in here," Nya replies.

"Well, I am."

"I can see that." And awkward silence falls between them. Finally Nya speaks. "Jay . . ."

"Yeah?"

"I . . . I need to tell you something. I think . . ." She takes a deep breath. "I think I've made up my mind about . . . you know . . . you and Cole." Jay swallows.

"So . . . ?" Jay says, nervous. Nya looks at Jay straight on. Her heart breaks right then and there. His face . . . so full of hope. And she's going to have to break his heart.

"Jay, I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you." Jay makes a sound like a strangled animal, his eyes widening. But Nya isn't done. "But! Hear me out!" Jay looks at her. "I'm not dating Cole either. I'm going to stay single for a while. You both are acting violent, ridiculous, and this is splitting up the team. We've already lost Zane . . ." Her voice cracks. "We've already lost Zane, and Lloyd's not here. And Sensei's gone too . .. We need to work together. And so . . . I'm not dating anyone. It's too much trouble." Jay blinks back tears.

"N-Nya . . ."

**_BOOM!_**

Jay jolts. "Oh gosh . . . Nya, get over here!" Nya looks at Jay, her heart pounding, but not from attraction or love, but of fear of the outside world.

"Jay, it's okay, I'll be alright."

"I'm not worried about you!" squeaks Jay. That's when it hits Nya. Jay wants her close, wants to hold her hand. He knows she can take care of himself. He's worried he can't take care of himself.

He's _scared. _

"Jay, look, it's okay to be scared-" Suddenly, a loud, feminine scream echoes across the battlefield. "PIXAL!" shouts Nya. She bursts out of the tire pile.

"NYA!" screams Jay, not caring about staying hidden anymore. He follows his ex out of the tire pile. Kai and Cole stand in front of Pixal, Kai holding his techno blade, and Cole holding a pipe. Three Nindroids stand in front of the trio, the one in front holding Jay and Cole's techno blades.

"Cole, there's more over there!" shouts Kai, pointing over towards the other side of the junkyard.

"I can see that!" Cole retorts. "Kai? Kai! KAI!" But Kai has already taken off across the battlefield to fight the others.

From where he was now, Kai could see around 18 Nindroids.

"Come get me, scrap metal!" he taunts, waving his sword. To Kai's surprise, instead of attacking, they abruptly vanished.

"What the-" Kai whirls around, looking behind him. "Hey! Come back here, you cowards! Your stupid invisibility can't hide you forever!" He waves his red-orange techno blade in front of him. Nervously, he takes a few steps backward. The robots haven't even made a sound. Kai sucks in a shaky breath. There must be a reason why they haven't attacked him yet.

Kai doesn't let down his guard, even though the robots seemed gone. His blade was pointed at the ground now instead of at the ready, but he was still in his fighting stance. He attempts to loosen his now tense muscles, breathing in and out slowly in an effort to calm himself down.

Suddenly, a black-gloved hand slaps across his mouth. Kai drops his blade in shock.

**_CLANG!_**

Kai hoped the noise would alert his friends. With him gone, they'd be down to four members. Yikes. It'd be even worse because, for a reason unknown to Kai, Cole and Jay were **not** getting along **at all**.

"Stay where you are," the Nindroid says in a slow voice, dripping with evil. He pulls Kai's arms behind his back. Kai shuts his eyes tight, and thinks about burning this robot until it was a puddle of molten metal. He concentrates as hard as he can, trying to visualize the robot's metal exterior melting very slowly . . .

"Kai!" Nya's voice cuts through her brother's thoughts, causing him to lose all concentration. Jay stands beside her, a broken glass bottle in his hand.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" Jay shouts. The figure was hidden behind Kai, so only his black-gloved hand that covered Kai's mouth was visible. The robot makes no effort to obey the Blue Ninja's command. "And let go of my friend!"

"Who even are you!?" snaps Nya. She holds a sharp piece of metal in front of her threateningly. The robot laughs.

"Oh, so you don't recognize me?" Kai begins to struggle.

_'Cryptor's the only Nindroid who can talk!_' he thinks. _'C'mon Nya, notice!'_

"Wait . . . " says Jay. "Hold on just one second. Why aren't you invisible right now? It'd be so much easier to escape!" As Jay speaks, Pixal rounds the corner and comes rushing up to Jay and Nya.

"What if I don't want to escape?" laughs the robot.

"Why would you not want to escape?" Nya asks furiously.

"At least, not without being seen," the Nindroid adds. "I want to escape. With this Ninja gone, it'll be the two who can't get along, and two prissy girls."

"How dare you!" shouts Nya, looking as if she'd charge.

"Don't even come near, or he gets it," says the robot, indicating Kai. He pulls out a long katana and place it against Kai's throat, his hand leaving Kai's mouth.

"My analysis says you are not Cryptor," Pixal suddenly says.

"Why's that important?" Jay asks, furrowing his brow.

"He's the only one who can talk!" Kai suddenly shouts. Nya's eyes widen.

"Who are you?" she demands.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the robot taunts.

"You said you wanted to be seen, so BE SEEN!" Jay screams loudly.

"As you wish." The robot steps out from behind the Fire Ninja. At first glance, he looks like just any other Nindroid. He wore a red hood with a silver contraption over one eye. His pants were black with a red sash, and he wore black boots.

His top, however, was different. It was literally open in the middle. His red and purple wires were exposed, and so was a large, empty circular cavity in his chest . . . like where a power source should be. His mouth curled into an evil smile.

"Hello . . . brothers."

* * *

><p><strong>:O Holy shit. I was not planning on this to happen . . . at all. That came out of nowhere.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A few IMPORTANT announcements:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One, to all you Doctor Who fans (who've seen all the Matt Smith ones at least up to season 7), on my profile there's a story my friend wrote. She'd really appreciate some reviews.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two, for some inside information on my OCs and such, check out my deviantart profile (same username). I'd really appreciate some feedback . . .<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three, check out my profile if you're ever wondering anything about my stories. I also put new polls on there constantly.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Four, I might start a new Ninjago fanfic depending on the results of my current poll. Please vote!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Five, please check out my story: "The Truth About Jay Walker." It's not only my 20th story, but it's got a good message.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Six, coming soon, I'm not going to be able to have access to the internet. I'm going on a huge field trip on May 14th to 16th. And then I've got a parade on the morning of the 17th for Marching Band. Just so you all know.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter countdown: 4 chapters! OoO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. That was a lot of line breaks XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~ForeverDreamer12<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter countdown . . . . 3 chapters! :*) I'm so happy but sad!**

**Okay, so I realized a mistake . . . in the last chapter, everyone says that Cryptor's the only one that can talk, but in Chapter 3, the Nindroid who's telling Zane the plan talks. Basically, he's a servant Nindroid. He doesn't fight, he just delivers messages and such.**

**More swearing. Sorry 'bout it.**

**Alright, yet's jump right in.**

**P.S. This is the first time I've written in Pixal's POV! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven: The Masked Man and the Nindroid<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>(Lloyd's POV)<em>

I force my heavy eyelids to open. I see a dirt ceiling above me. Around me are warm, comfortable, blankets and beneath me is a surprisingly soft mattress. I cough, feeling something in my throat.

"Whoa there, son!" cries a male voice. I spit out water over the side of the bed onto the wooden floor. I can feel my eyes watering . . .

"Dad?" I croak out weakly, spitting up a bit more water.

"You're dad's gonna be fine," says the man. He approaches me slowly. He has a strange metal mask over his face.

"Why . . . why are you wearing that?"

"My face can't be seen," the masked man replies.

"Why?" I cough.

"You don't want to see my face," he says. "It will only get you into more trouble."

"I . . . I don't understand," I whisper.

"Don't worry about it, Lloyd."

"How do you know my name?!" I scream suddenly, jolting in place in an attempt to lunge at him. My head spins a bit, and I end up collapsing into the pillows.

"Because you've met me before," the man responds mysteriously. I'm so confused.

"Lloyd!"

"Dad!" I shout as Father comes into the room. He walks up to my bedside and strokes my hair.

"That was a very clever plan, Son," he says soothingly. "But you need to think everything through. If it weren't for this kind man, we'd both be dead now." He lets the reality of the situation sink in. The man sighs.

"Would either one of you like some tea?" he asks.

"Yes please," I nod.

"That would be perfect," Father smiles, "Thank you." The man leaves the room.

"I wonder if the others managed to cut the power," I sigh. Father places a hand on my arm.

"No matter what, I'm sure they're okay."

"The power? You mean the power in the city?" The masked man enters the room again, to tea cups in hand.

"Yeah . . ." I look at him uncertainly.

"The power's still on," the man says softly.

"What?!" I exclaim. "How do you even know?!"

"I have my ways," the man replies vaguely. Father sips his tea.

"Have you seen the Ninja?" he asks the man. The man shakes his head.

"No, but I've seen quite a few airships come by. But there was one that was different . . . It was incredibly large and had a lot of other ships surrounding it."

"That doesn't sound good." I move my still damp hair away from my face.

"Son, the others will succeed. I have faith in them. When have they ever failed before?"

"A few times," I whisper.

"But it's always turned out alright in the end, hasn't it?" Father's green-grey eyes study mine. Slowly, I nod in response.

"Yeah . . . it always has . . ." The masked man speaks up suddenly.

"Should I tell them?" I jolt, and Father turns around to face him.

"Tell us what?!" I demand.

"That ship . . ." he whispers. "They had a prisoner."

"A prisoner!?" I shout. "Who?!" The man's shoulders shake a bit.

"I've left him alone again . . ."

"Tell us!" I scream. The man looks straight at us.

"What you're about to see under my mask you have to promise not tell anyone, not even the others." He says this with such seriousness, it was almost scary.

"O-okay . . ." I stammer nervously. He takes a deep breath and slowly removes his mask . . .

* * *

><p><em>(Pixal's POV)<em>

I can't help but gasp in surprise when Zane steps out from behind Kai. He looks at all of us with such an expression of pure hatred, no pity in his face at all.

I'm shocked that Cryptor would ever do such a thing. Is this better or worse than death?

There's a horrible feeling in my artificial stomach, like I've swallowed a rock.

"Zane! What have they done to you!?" cries Kai, struggling to move from where Zane holds him in place.

"Silence, you fool!" Zane snaps. "Or this blade will go through your throat!"

"Zane, let him go! Please!" begs Nya, stepping forward. Her eyes look watery, like tiny dark blue lakes. Zane looks at her.

"Let me think . . ." Zane gives her an evil smile, " . . . no."

"Ass!" spits Kai. "You're not Zane! You're just some copy, aren't you?"

"I SAID SILENCE!" Zane screams. He presses the katana closer to Kai's throat. A tiny drop of crimson appears against the Ninja of Fire's tanned skin.

I turn to look at Jay. He just stands there in shock, not speaking. I see one crystal-clear tear drip down his blooded cheek as he just stares at the Nindroid next to Kai.

"Hey, Pixal," Zane suddenly says. "I didn't break my promise, did I?" He smirks evilly. My eyes widen.

_("I'll come back for you! I promise! I promise I'll come back for you!")_

"You cruel bastard!" Jay suddenly screeches. "Look at her! You're breaking her heart!" Zane shrugs.

"So?"

"What do you mean, so?!" yells Nya. "LOOK AT HER, ZANE! JUST LOOK AT HER!"

Zane's blood red eyes study mine. They're almost emotionless: the little emotion that's left is anger.

"Z-Zane . . ." I stammer. Emotions I've never felt before are flooding over me. I feel a sudden tugging sensation pulling me towards Zane. In this moment, no matter how evil he is, some part of me wants to walk up to him and stand by his side. But that would be betraying Cyrus Borg and everything he's done for me. I know too much; siding with Zane would give the Ninja a great disadvantage.

Zane pulls Kai back to him, keeping the katana close to the Fire Ninja's throat.

"Is there something you wanted to say, Pixal?" he sneers. I take a step back, shaking my head and saying,

"Yes." This does not compute. How am I saying no and yes at the same time? Nya and Jay are watching me expectedly. Kai's hazel eyes are fixated on the sword touching his throat. Perspiration is dripping down the side of his face. He has a look of pain etched across his face.

"Let him go!" I finally shout, balling my hands into fists.

"Make me!" Zane taunts back. I reach down to the ground and pick up a sharp piece of glass. I hold it above my chest, my artificial breathing quickening.

"Let him go, or I'll stab myself," I say firmly, trying my hardest to keep my voice steady. My hands, however, are shaking like crazy, and I almost drop the glass. Zane gets this uneasy look on his face.

"You wouldn't dare," he says, laughing shakily.

"Try me," I whisper, bringing the glass closer. Zane looks shocked. For a brief second, his eyes flash ice blue again.

"Pixal . . ." he breaths, and then his eyes return to their dark blood red. Zane shakes his head. "Fool!" he screams at himself. "I must show no weakness!" I can feel my shoulders shaking.

"Zane . . . please . . . come back . . ."

"Zane is gone!" Zane snaps. "You're stuck with **me**!" He laughs, pushing the sword at bit closer to Kai's throat.

"You won't be able to defeat us!" yells Jay, balling his hands into fists.

"Is that so?" Zane jeers. "Oh, you poor, heartbroken Ninja. I know all your weaknesses, Jay Walker! I know how you fight, I know what you fear, and I know your GREATEST WEAKNESS!" Jay jumps in front of Nya.

"Leave her alone!" he screams, brandishing the bottle in front of him again.

"I also know that you won't hurt me!" Zane mocks. "I'm your _'brother',_ so you wouldn't dare! But me, I have **no mercy**!"

"Zane Julien!" I suddenly shout. "If you're still in there, please, come back! It's me, it's Pixal!" Zane sneers and looks straight at me.

"You poor, poor thing. If only Zane was still around to tell you that he loved you." He spins on his heel, a black cape whirling out behind him. He suddenly disappears in a puff of dark smoke, taking Kai with him.

I collapse to my knees and let out a cry of despair. I choke briefly, my shoulders shaking, my artificial heart pounding. Something wet and black splatters onto my leg, I reach up towards my face and touch my cheeks. Again, something black appears on my white fingers.

_Oil. _

I'm crying . . . I'm crying for someone long gone, someone so close, yet so far away. I've decided now if this terrible situation better or worse for Zane than death.

It's worse. It's so, so, much worse.

I hear voices around me, blending together as one, all shouting my name.

The world spins and everything goes black . . . just like Zane's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>That chapter was fuuun to write. I cried while writing Pixal's POV . . . jeez, how am I gonna wrap this up in three chapters . . . ?<strong>

**Anyways, there's only a few more days of school left. You people are probably thinking: no school= summer. summer= more time. more time= more updates!**

**Unfortunately, that may not be the case. You see, the laptop I have a school-owned laptop, so I'm gonna have to give it back. We have a family computer, but of course my mom and little brother want to use to too so . . . yeah. Expect slower updates. :(**

**Please review, and when you do, please tell me what you liked about the chapter, and tell me what ship you like better, Jay/Nya or Cole/Nya.**

* * *

><p><strong>ForeverDreamer12, signing out! :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooo, you know how I said "this fic will be 10 chapters"? . . . Yeeeeeah. About that.**

**This is probably going to be longer than that. With the way this story is flowing, ending it in two chapters would NOT be acceptable (for me). Who knows how long this is going to be. I'm aiming for 12, but I may get a random inspiration. So it could be more. **And so, you get more story. ***sarcasm* I bet you're all realllly upset. XD**

**You guys, your guesses for the masked man made me laugh. "He's Sensei Wu because he offers them tea". He's not the only one who drinks tea XD But hey, there was one of you who got it right. You'll see ;)**

**Anyways, sorry for taking so long to update. Life has gotten into the way. Life and writer's block . . . Grrrrrr . . .**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: Electric<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>(Kai's POV)<em>

I open my eyes to a grey-black wall. I blink heavily. My head is throbbing from pain; someone must've knocked me out.

A sliver of light appears on the side of the wall. There's a door opening. Instantly I lunge forward at the shadowy figure. I find myself pulled back, and my back slams against the floor. I'm chained against the wall by both my ankles and wrists.

"What a fool," sighs the Nindroid. "You're a hopeless case."

"Cryptor," I sneer, raising to my feet. "It was YOU that hurt Zane!"

"I didn't hurt him, I improved him," smirks Cryptor. "And I would do the same to you, but unfortunately you're made of flesh and bone."

"Then what do you want from me?" I snap, a million terrible ideas running through my head. Cryptor walks up to me, an evil smile on his face.

"I want to know everything you know about where the Golden Ninja is." I struggle against my bonds.

"I have no idea!" I cry. Cryptor shrugs.

"Huh, well, maybe you'll be more willing to talk after this." He clicks a red button the remote he's holding.

I scream out in pain as the chains send electricity into my body. It pulses throughout my entire body, causing me to lurch forward. They stop just as suddenly as they began, and I fall to the ground, panting.

"You know there's no use in hiding anything from me," Cryptor says offhandedly. "I posses all of the techno blades. Unless your pathetic band of fugitives can piece together some sort of rescue mission, you've already lost." I spit up a tiny bit of blood.

"I know we've lost, but that doesn't mean that you should hurt me or my friends!" I shout. Cryptor presses the button again. I scream, feeling as if my whole body's on fire. I've never felt that feeling before.

"I need to know where the Golden Ninja is," Cryptor says, turning it off. I'm sobbing, unable to help myself.

"I don't know!" The energy hits me again. "STOP!" I scream, tears streaming from my eyes. "S-STOP!" He finally listens to my pleas and shuts off the device. Panting, I look straight into his eyes. "Torturing someone doesn't magically make them know something. That's bullshit." Again the lightning surges through me, and I scream louder than ever before. Everything's spinning . . . and it's black.

* * *

><p><em>(Lloyd's POV)<em>

I watch in anticipation as the Masked Man curls his fingers around the strange mask. My heart pounds quicker and quicker. Who is it? . . . Who is this man from my past? Suddenly, in one swift motion, his mask has been ripped from his face and thrown to the floor. Father and I gasp.

"N-No way!" I stammer. "You're supposed to be DEAD!"

"Oh no, dear boy," Dr. Julien smiles. "You know I've outsmarted death more than once."

"Then why bother faking your death?" Father frowns. Julien sighs.

"It was a heart-breaking choice, and in the end, I realize I made both the right and the wrong choice."

"That doesn't answer my question." Father folds his arms across his chest.

"Well," Julien begins. "Cyrus wanted me to help work on this new machine. I'd helped him before, but there was something fishy about this new design. This design wasn't something for the city like the projects I normally worked on. The machine was like a giant war mech. It had four arms, guns all over, and a rectangular screen in the center. He told me that it was for the 'protecting the city'. However, one evening, I walked on him talking to a strange, purple pair of eyes on one of the computer screens. The eyes told him that once the machine was finished, he could come back and take revenge on the Golden Ninja.

"That, of course, caused me to back out. However, I knew that I couldn't refuse. And so, after many sleepless nights, I finally decided to fake my death."

"But Zane-" Julien cuts me off.

"I know. I feel so bad for leaving him behind again. He didn't take it well, I assume?" I shake my head. Julien's face falls. "And now . . . they have him. The Nindroids have my son. They have him, and they will not let him go!"

"We've gotta save him!" I shout. My father grabs my shoulder.

"No, son. It's too dangerous for you to go into enemy territory."

"No!" I lash out at the man known as my father. "I don't care about all this bullcrap! This is the way it's always been. Lloyd, you're too little, you've gotta stay behind. Lloyd, you're too important, you've got to stay behind. Lloyd, you can't start the final battle prematurely. AND I'M SICK OF IT!" I rush towards the door, my anger still flooding over me like a tsunami. The adults' voices chase after me.

"SON!"

"Lloyd! Lloyd, listen! I have a way we can save Zane! If you just listen-"

But I'm already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Lloyd was not going to run away originally . . . SO MANY RANDOM INSPIRATIONS! I LOVE THAT KIND OF STUFF! YAYAYAY!<strong>

**Also, fans of SSS, or anyone really, I need your help! I need a movie about a high school girl who's blond and looks kind of like Christy! The perfect actress would be Meaghan Martin, but i can't find any movies where it really fits. All the movies I'm finding are clips of the main character being all happy. I need emotional clips that could be used in a Secret Samurai Series trailer. PM me with suggestions.**

**Anyways, please review. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**OH MY EFFING OVERLORD! 105 reviews in 8 chapters?! You guys are crazy! (And just an fyi, I LOVE crazy! XD) Thanks so much you guys! You all rock! :P Keep on reviewing!**

**I'm going to try to reduce the swearing because I got a very helpful review saying that it was a but OOC, so I'm going to use less of it. What I will use will be less harsh words :)**

**The chapter title has a double meaning, btw. Look it up if you need to :D (It's not the meaning about medicine XD)**

**My exact thoughts before writing this chapter: "Hmm, I need to write more emotional sh*t." XD So here it is, guys. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Erosion<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>(Lloyd's POV)<em>

I pull my green mask over my face, my blond hair whipping around in the wind. I stand at the entrance of Ninjago City. Let me just say that . . . it doesn't look good.

All of the hacked technology is gone. The streets were completely destroyed, littered with broken cars and other electronic devices. Every door and window in sight is closed, blocking the house's occupants from the outside horror. The skies here are dark black, stained with tints of purple and red. It's like a scene from a horror movie.

I know then that I'm not going to be able to just walk right in to the city wearing a ninja suit. It would be waaaay too conspicuous.

Very slowly and quietly I creep up to the nearest door, sticking to the shadows. I knock quietly on the door, and wait. No answer. I travel to the next door, and knock again. The door opens a crack, and someone peeks out.

"Hey, do you-" Before I could even finish my sentence, they slam the door on me. "Well, they were friendly," I mumble to myself. I try door after door, house after house, but to no avail. Doors keep getting slammed in my face. This was useless. I knocked on another door, feeling defeated.

It opens, revealing a woman around 40 with a long stick.

"Who is it?"

"Uh, listen, I just need some help-"

"Who is this? I don't recognize your voice." That's when I see her eyes, blank and white. She's . . . blind.

"Oh, my name's Lloyd, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were blind . . ." I say softly. "It's just . . . really dangerous out there now and I need some sort of jacket or cloak."

"Oh, you poor thing!" the woman cries. "My name's Rita, dear, and I'll gladly help you."

"Thanks-so-much," I say, my relief making the words come out all in one breath.

"Gladly." She reaches for a grey cloak hanging up on a coat rack in front of her, but then she starts groping blindly next to the rack instead.

"I've got it," I smile, grasping the cloak. "Thanks so much for the help. You might've just saved my life."

"Aww, no problem." I leave her house quickly and quietly, slipping the cloak on and pulling the hood over my face. Now I'm completely in disguise. Next stop, Borg Industries. I'm going to make those Nindroids pay.

My foot then slips on a rock, and I fall to the ground. My hood falls from my face, my sweaty blond hair covering my eyes. I hear footsteps near me. My entire body begins to panic as I scramble to my feet, wiping my hair from my eyes.

"Target found." The mechanical voice makes me jump as I turn to face my opponent. There's no point in hiding my identity now; I've already been seen.

"No . . . no!" I gasp, seeing the "robot" in front of me. "No . . . Uncle!"

"Target confirmed as the Golden Ninja: Lloyd Garmadon. Action: Instant Destruction." He swings his black staff at me, his eyes glowing bright red. I gulp.

"There's no way I can hurt you, Uncle!" Unfortunately, this doesn't work. I'm getting a strange sense of déjà vu right now.

I duck his staff again, but somehow he swings it around a second time before I could do anything. It hits me straight in the stomach, sending me to the ground. Crap. His red eyes bore into mine as my entire body shakes.

"No, Uncle! I can't . . . I can't hurt you!" He slams his staff into the ground on my right, and I roll to the left to dodge it. We keep this up, him attempting to hit me and me dodging. I know that I'll tire way before he will, due to him being part robot, but I must continue on.

I slowly rise to my feet, taking blow after blow, feeling more and more exhusted with every hit. Spots dance in front of my eyes as I feel something in my throat. I choke a bit and spit up hot, thick blood. Oh my Overlord . . . I feel like I'm dying . . .

I can feel the brusises being made on my skin, and I can hear the staff hitting ny bones. I feel sick, so, so, sick. If only I could fight back without hurting him.

I fall to the ground, coughing and spitting up more blood onto the pavement. This is the end.

I close my eyes, preparing for the finishing blow. My heart is pouding so fast that it feels as if it'll burst through my chest. My breathing is ragged and unsteady. My body is covered with bruises, and the blood is streaming from my mouth at a steady pace.

I have failed.

I'm sorry, Zane.

* * *

><p><em>(Cole's POV)<em>

I bite down hard on my lip as I crash my pipe into another robot. I'm surrounded by metal, both my enemies and the scrap piled up in this dump. I'm exhausted already, and my arms feel stiff and heavy.

I'm exhausted physically and mentally. I know I've screwed up. I've let my team down. Now that I think about it, I've realized that I'm a total jerkface. I've created such a mess, and I've thrown Jay, Nya, and I right into it. And now Kai and Pixal are going to be wondering what is going on, which is only going to be one more problem to deal with.

I'm really not sure how Kai is going to react to all this. He'll either kill me, Jay, or Nya. Or he'll say, "Not my problem. You sort your own stuff out."

I shove another Nindroid back. Gosh, it would be so much easier if I could just give up . . . The option is surprisingly tempting. I've already failed my team, so what do I have to lose?

I drop my pipe and close my eyes tight. No more failure. I'll just let them capture me, take me away just like the others . . .

"COLE!" Nya's voice cuts through my thoughts, breaking me from my self-inflicted trance.

"Nya!" I shout, backing away from the Nindroids. The samurai tugs on my arm.

"We've got to get out of here. There's too many of them, and only four of us."

"Four? I thought you said Pixal could fight?"

"She can," answers Nya softly. That's when I see the tears glittering in her blue eyes.

"Nya? What is it? What's happened?"

"Forget it, Cole! We've got to go!" With that, she takes off across the junkyard.

"Girls," I mutter to myself, and I than I run after her. I meet Jay and Pixal behind the Walker's trailer. I know there's something deathly wrong by the looks on their faces. Pixal looks like she recently passed out, and black oil stains her white cheeks. If possible, Jay looks even worse than before. I approach him and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumps from my touch and looks deep in my eyes, his tortured gaze boring into my skull. I sigh.

"You okay?"

"Why would you care?" Jay replies bitterly. He turns around, not facing me anymore. "And if it makes you feel any better, no, I'm not okay!"

"What happened?" I ask. Jay whirls around to face me. I spoke wrong, and I knew it the second the words left my lips. Jay practically explodes.

"What happened?! WHAT HAPPENED?! FIRST YOU BEAT ME TO A FRICKING PULP, THAN MY PARENTS EMBARRASS ME, THAN MY HOME IS ATTACKED BY KILLER ROBOTS, THAN THE LOVE OF MY LIFE DUMPS ME, THAN ZANE KIDNAPS KAI AND BREAKS PIXAL'S HEART, AND NOW YOU'RE ASKING ME STUPID QUESTIONS!"

I gasp loudly. "Nya broke up with you?" Again I spoke wrong.

"AND NOW LOOK!" Jay screams. "YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT NYA, NOT ABOUT THE FACT THAT ZANE IS AS EVIL AS HELL AND THAT KAI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"ZANE'S EVIL?!" I say. "KAI'S GONE!?" My eyes widen. This is only getting worse and worse.

"WERE YOU LISTENING TO ANYTHING THAT I JUST SAID?"

"Yes . . ." I say softly. "Believe it or not, I listen to almost everything you say, Jay. Look, I know I've done wrong, so let's just forget this stupid love triangle and be a team again, okay?"

"Team?" Jay says, an edge to his voice. "What team?" My heart sinks. He's right. It's just me and him left now. I mean, we've got Nya and Pixal but . . . Nya just broke up with Jay and Pixal's had to deal with whatever Zane threw at her.

We are imploding, sinking deeper into the quicksand, falling a thousand miles into oblivion. The bonds we made as a team are failing, close to breaking. The emptiness of so many friends gone hurts more than a knife stabbed into my chest. These people were my brothers; and now they're gone, standing on the same earth as me, but so far away. I was their rock, their solid ground, but I've begun eroding under their feet.

I'm sorry brothers. I'm sorry that I've let you fall.

"Cole?" I turn to look at Jay, who stares right back at me with his bloodshot green eyes. "I hate to ask this, but are YOU okay?"

"No," I sigh softly. "I'm not okay, Jay." It feels so good to finally speak those words, to admit that I'm sitting in my own guilt. "Look, about Nya-"

"I don't wanna hear it."

"I don't love her, okay!?" Jay starts.

"What?!"

"You heard me!" I say, my voice clear and confident. I then lower my voice. "Something's not right about this whole thing, especially with that Perfect Match machine."

"But-but-but-" Jay splutters. For once in his life he has nothing to say.

"Look, Nya's a nice girl, and she's pretty too, but this isn't right. I can't even think of her that way."

"Then why did you beat me up?!" Jay suddenly exclaims.

"I . . ." I sigh. "I thought I liked her back then. Besides, you attacked me, so I defended myself."

"Cole," Jay says slowly, "are you just saying this because you feel bad that Nya broke up with me?"

"No, Jay, I'm not." I look him right in the eyes. "I'm not. And I'm so sorry . . ." I suddenly feel tears in my eyes. I quickly blink them away, trying to conceal my emotion.

"Thanks, but you do know that Nya might still like YOU, right?" Jay says with a sad sigh. "It's no use for me to cry and scream over this anymore. I just . . . I just . . ."

"You just love her," I finish.

"Yeah . . ." Tears start dripping down Jay's cheeks, flowing quickly and steadily. The harder he tries to wipe away the tears the faster they fall, cleaning a path down his filthy cheeks.

"Jay? Cole?" Nya steps over to us, a concerned frown on her face. "What's going on here?" I open my mouth to answer her but Jay speaks instead.

"Nothing," he chokes out, keeping his back turned to Nya.

"Are you . . . crying?" she asks, walking over to him. Jay shakes his head as more tears fall down his cheeks. "It's okay to cry, Jay. It's really okay." Jay nods, not even bothering to stop the tears anymore. Nya then walks over to me. "Cole?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with Jay?"

"Do you actually like me?" I blurt suddenly. The question came out without permission, and I feel ready to kick something. Damn, I really have no filter today.

"What?!" Nya looks really taken aback.

"Just answer the question, I need to know!" I cry desperately. "And be completely honest!"

"Yes, I do," she says. My heart drops, and I swallow hard. I can't let this go on any longer. It's time for the truth.

"I just want you to know that I don't actually-" Before I could finish, Pixal comes rushing over to us.

"The Nindroids are starting to suspect that we're hiding here, we must do something!"

"We need a plan," Nya says, running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah," croaks Jay, wiping his eyes. "Plans are good." I frown. We're in a pretty bad situation: no techno blades, no vehicles, no distractions. There's four of us: a bloodied and recently dumped ninja, a heartbroken robot, a conflicted samurai, and their shitty leader. We're hidden behind a trailer, completely cornered. There's junk on two of the four sides, and we can't just run through the trailer walls. There's only one option that will work here. It's not a good option, but it should work in the end.

"I think I've got something," I say finally. "Just follow my lead, and don't protest." I cup my hands over my mouth in preparation to yell. "HEY! NINDROIDS! WE'RE BEHIND THE TRAILER!"

"Cole!" gasps Nya. "What are you doing?"

"You're a traitor!" exclaims Jay angrily. "You said all that stuff to make me trust you, didn't you?!" At that moment, the Nindroids appear, blocking our only escape route. I take a step forward as I take a deep breath, preparing for what I'm about to do. This is it. I am ready.

"Nindroids," I say calmly. I look the closest one straight in its artificial eyes.

"We surrender."

* * *

><p><strong>How's THAT for a cliffhanger?! Haha, I bet you're all ready to kill me :P There is a reason why this story's second genre is Suspense XD<strong>

**So what do YOU think? Do you trust Cole, or think he's betraying the others? I'd love to hear your thoughts in the reviews!**

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing off :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chappie is a early birthday present for bigtimedreamer101 :P Go check out her story, guys. And just chat with her too, she's awesome. (She the kind of person who stays up until midnight watching a Ninjago marathon with you when you go to her house XD) **

****I'm sorry I took so long to update, I had to rewrite this three times :/  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Astrid16: Since you can't PM, I'll respond to you here :)<strong>_

_**It's fine, I've been busy too XD**_

_**Yes, Nya is being ridiculous again. However, I will say that she's not as bad as she is in the show. The whole "Like I'll ever tell!" ...Seriously?**_

_**Hmm, well, Cole's plan will be revealed this chapter, don't you worry.**_

_**Thanks so much! Those are two I always get mixed up . . .**_

_**It's fine! Yours is still one of the longest :P**_

_**Just curious, is it okay if I use the nickname "Pix" for Pixal? I'm pretty sure you used in True Grit, and I didn't want to steal it from you . . .**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not the happiest with how Kai's POV turned out, but Jay's . . . YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HATE ME!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: Giving Up<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>(Kai's POV)<em>

My eyes open shakily as I finally regain conciseness. My whole body hurts, and I feel completely defeated. But I need to get out of here. I can't be here anymore. I've got to escape. I feel so helpless, and I **HATE** feeling helpless.

The door slides open again, and the shadowy figure in the entrance seems to loom over me.

"Do what you want," I groan. "I'm helpless."

"Really?" His voice seems to put ice over my heart. "I thought you were one to never give up, Kai."

"Cut the crap, Zane," I growl. "Just get it over with already."

"Why should I?" Zane smiles evilly. "I like watching you suffer."

I strain against the chains, struggling as I clamber to my feet.

"You are such a-"

"Oh hush, Kai." The smile on Zane's face only gets wider. "I preferred the helpless begging."

I shut my eyes in concentration, imagining a ball of fire in my hands. It's been so long since I've controlled fire with my bare hands. But I've got to try.

I've got to try to melt Zane's icy heart.

Using all my strength, I shove both my hands towards Zane. Hot flames shoot from my palms towards him. My eyes snap open and I grit my teeth together in concentration.

Zane jumps back, his eyes flashing. I realize that my flames are never going to reach him.

Quickly I blast the dying flames into my chains, trying to burn them off. I can feel my power draining as I press my last bit of strength into breaking the chains.

Then, in one very anti-climatic moment, the fire burns out.

I collapse to the ground, defeated. I can taste blood in my mouth once again, and I can hear Zane's evil laughter above me.

"Oh Kai . . . your attempts are merely tiring yourself."

"I give up," I whisper, spitting up blood.

"Did you forget?" A familiar voice says. "A Ninja never quits!"

Zane gasps as a gloved hand is slapped over his mouth, preventing him from speaking.

"I'm sorry, Zane, but I've to do this!" With his other hand the figure freezes Zane's feet to the floor.

"Lloyd?" I gasp, struggling against my bonds. "How the heck did you get here?"

"Long story," he says offhandedly. "Now, are we gonna get out of here or not?"

"First of all, I'm kinda stuck," I reply, rolling my eyes.

"I gotcha," Lloyd says with a grin, and he shoots fire at the chains. He keeps shooting until the flames have finally melted the cuffs on the end of the chains.

"Freedom!" I gasp, rubbing circulation back into my wrists.

"Not really," Lloyd mumbles.

"Anyways, the second thing is, what are we going to do about him?" I nod towards the Green Ninja's hostage.

"You want him out of here, right?" Lloyd raises an eyebrow.

"Well, duh." I groan as if my statement was the most obvious thing in the world. "But how are we supposed to get him out? And how are we supposed to turn him good again?"

"Who knows?" Lloyd sighs and shrugs his shoulders. Zane squirms in Lloyd's grip, attempting to get free. Lloyd only holds onto him tighter, not wanting him to get away.

"If you use your ninja mask as bonds you could let go of him." Lloyd decides to listen to my suggestion, and removes his mask to gag our robotic brother. Soon he's joined me in the cell, facing Zane. I gasp as I finally get a good look at him.

"You're a mess!" I exclaim, eying the blood and bruises.

"So are you," Lloyd replies, grinning. I can't help but to smile back. It feels good to have at least one of my brothers back at my side.

"So where are the others?" Lloyd asks.

"Not here," I sigh, hanging my head. "They're at Ed n' Edna's."

"You sure?" Lloyd looks at me skeptically. "Because one of the messenger Nindroids downstairs was talking about 'the great surrender'. I'm assuming that wasn't you?"

"No." I shake my head. "But who the hell would of surrendered?"

"No clue," Lloyd mutters.

"Maybe Pixal was a traitor," I say suddenly, shivering at the thought. "Though I doubt it."

"Who's Pixal?" Lloyd asks, looking confused.

"Zane's little crush," I smirk, looking straight at Zane. The Nindroid doesn't even flinch. I sigh. Well, THAT didn't work. There's got to be some way to get the old Zane back.

"I guess we could just leave Zane here," Lloyd sighs. "We'll come back and get him after we reboot the system."

"And destroy the secret weapon," I add, pulling Zane towards my broken chains.

"What secret weapon?" Lloyd asks, frowning.

"I don't really know . . ." I confess as I chain Zane to the wall. "It was part of a recording we heard."

"That worries me," Lloyd sighs, biting his lip.

"It doesn't matter right now, though, we need to get out of here," I say, completing my task.

"Sorry, Zane," Lloyd sighs as we exit the cell. "We'll see you soon."

We quickly leave the cell, the door closing behind us.

"Okay . . ." I saw looking around. "Now what?"

"Well . . ." Lloyd begins as we round a corner. "We're kind of hopeless and-" He cuts himself off with a loud gasp. His violet eyes go wide as he stares out the window. A huge grin spreads across my face at the sight.

"Lloyd . . . I think we've got a chance."

* * *

><p><em>(Jay's POV)<em>

I hate Cole so much right now.

The Nindroids knocked us out, threw us in individual cells, and chained us to the wall. The walls are pure metal, and the door is nonexistent. It's one of those things where the door is like part of the wall.

I seriously can't believe that Cole would betray us like that! I mean, I get it that he's desperate, but . . .

The door slides open to reveal a familiar face- Pixal. Her eyes, however, are blood red. I gulp.

"H-Hi Pixal," I say shakily. She puts a finger to her lips. "Huh? What is it?" I ask.

"Just shush!" she whispers, coming forward towards me. She cuts my bonds with a strange metal cutter. I fall to the ground, hard. Ouch. I've probably broken something. Okay, never mind, I'm exaggerating a little bit . . . Actually, I think I'm totally fine . . .

"How are you-?"

"I messed with my own controls," she whispers. "I snuck away from you guys when Cole surrendered us over. I messed with my controls until my eyes turned red. Then I convinced the Nindroids that I was on their side."

"Good work," I grin. "So, where are they keeping Nya?"

"Don't worry about her," she says. "She's doing something for me. And Cole's next door."

"No," I say firmly, "we're not letting Cole free. He betrayed us!" My voice rises in pitch from anger.

"Shush!" Pixal gasps, sounding panicky. "We must not be found."

"Yeah, yeah, that would be bad," I say quickly. "We could be thrown in jail again! Or tortured! Or killed! Oh my Spinjitzu whyyyy I'm scared now! This isn't fair!" Pixal gives me a look. I gulp and fall silent. It's time to shut up now.

Pixal pulls a radio thing from her kimono and holds it up to her mouth.

"Deactivate the detention block security cameras," she says softly.

"I'm on it," a familiar voice responds. I gasp, and lean over to talk into the radio.

"Nya?!" I say excitedly. I hear her laughter through the speaker as she answers me.

"Hi Jay."

"You're . . . alive!" I laugh, joy flooding through me.

"Of course I am, silly!" I can practically hear her smiling, if that is even possible.

"We will be with you after we pick up Cole," Pixal says.

"..." Static is our only answer.

"Nya?" I say worriedly.

"Don't worry about Cole." I breathe a sigh of relief at the sound of her voice.

"Oh my Overlord I-" Then her words sink in, and I stop myself short. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me. Leave Cole." Nya's voice is firm, and no-nonsense. "He's a traitor."

"You don't trust him?" I say, my voice rising in excitement.

"No, I don't," Nya replies. "But it still doesn't mean I'm dating you again. I still need some time to-" Nya's voice suddenly cuts off, followed by a stream of static.

"Nya?!" I cry. "Nya? NYA?!" Pixal slaps one of her white hands over my mouth in an attempt to silence me.

"We must hurry," she whispers. "Nya could be in danger!" Together we silently exit the cell, and Pixal closes it behind me.

I follow her to the cell next door, keeping my footsteps light and silent. She taps in the code to open the door, and then takes a step inside. Suddenly, something rockets out of the room and hits Pixal in the face. I gasp, ready to scream, but I bite down on my lip instead. I can't alert the Nindroids about us, that would be bad.

"Pixal! Oh my Overlord, I'm so sorry!" I look down at the figure on the floor. His face is covered with sweat. Dried blood is caked up on his cheek from where I cut him, creating a thin, rusty red line.

That's when I lose it.

"YOU TRAITOR!" I scream, grabbing Cole by the front of his kimono.

"Jay! Stop!" he cries, his voice sounding strangled.

"No! You've betrayed us! I thought we were still a team! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Jay!" Pixal gasps. "Be quiet!"

"No!" I growl. "I'm going to give this effing traitor what he deserves!"

"Jay! Please!" Cole sounds like a wounded animal begging for a hunter's forgiveness. Unfortunately for him, I'm not going to give it. I'm the hunter, and he's my prey. My gun is loaded, and I'm gonna shoot.

"I didn't mean to hurt Pixal," he chokes out. "I was trying to kick down the door."

"Likely story!" I snarl. "Then how come you SURRENDERED US!?"

"It was the best option!" Cole cries. "Now we can rescue Kai and Zane! But we've got to work together! We've got to be a team again!"

I look at Pixal, who's stood up by now. She smiles in encouragement, waiting for me to let Cole go.

"No," I say firmly, dropping Cole to the floor as hard as I can.

"What did you say?" he gasps, coughing as he tries to coax air back into his lungs.

"I said no! You've lost my trust! You go on your own path by yourself! Have fun getting killed, because we have no chance of surviving this battle! We've already lost!" I breathe in and out slowly, attempting to regain my composure. "C'mon Pixal." The android makes no attempt to move. "Pixal," I say, a warning tone in my voice.

"I am so sorry, Jay," she says softly. "But I have to try to save Zane. He has helped me before, so I must return the favor."

"He's evil now!" I snap. "There's no chance for him!" Pixal doesn't answer as she slowly helps Cole to his feet.

"Thanks," he sighs, looking up at her.

"Pixal . . ." I say quietly. "I'm doing this to help you."

"Goodbye, Jay." Her voice is soft. Together, she and Cole walk down the hall.

I can feel tears brim in my eyes as I realize the terrible truth; I'm alone. I'm completely and totally alone. No Sensei. No Zane. No Kai. No Cole. No Pixal. No Nya.

"Intruder spotted." I whirl around to face a large group of Nindroids.

"A ninja never quits . . ." Kai's voice echoes in my head. I'm sorry, Kai . . .

"Goodbye, guys," I whisper. I close my eyes and spread my arms out. In my mind I see a million different pictures of everything I've done. Flashes of my life. My ups, my downs, my successes, my failures. It will end now.

This is the end of Jay Walker.

* * *

><p><strong>You ready to kill me yet? I'd love to hear your feedback in that little box down there. (AKA REVIEW PLEASE!)<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS! :D Look who's updating XD**

**I'm so sorry I didn't write this sooner. I've started school, I have soccer, I have homework, I think I've injured my knee, etc.**

**But enough boring excuses! I have a little thing for you guys!**

**YOU GUYS ARE EFFING AMAZING! *spazzes* 10 CHAPTERS AND 137 REVIEWS? WHAAAAT? THAT'S CRAZY! ESPECIALLY SINCE MY 20 CHAPTER STORY HAS 151, SO THAT'S EVEN MORE INSANE~! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

><p><strong>A few things about this chapter:<strong>

**-I recommend listening to depressing/sad music during Nya's POV. It'll just set the mood.**

**-Lloyd's POV is short, I'm sorry. I just had no more ideas for it**

**-It took guts to post this chapter. I am so nervous for what you all will think . . .**

**AND NOW...BEGIN!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Eleven: My Stupid Heart<em>**

* * *

><p><em>(Lloyd's POV)<em>

"Kai..." I grin, looking at the Fire Ninja. I look out the window, seeing the wonderful machines in front of me. Cars... Cars with turrets and laser guns and missile launchers. Piloted by my father. MY FATHER! And Zane's dad too! I sigh. I should've known they'd come after me.

After I struck my uncle down (very hesitantly, I would add), I fled to the tower. My uncle did stall me quite a lot, and that must've given the adults time to catch up to me.

"I can't believe this!" Kai cries, joy dancing like flames in his eyes. "We can save the others and destroy Cryptor!"

"And the Overlord," I add.

"Right," says Kai, although he looks a bit uneasy all of a sudden. Suddenly, something comes whizzing towards the window.

"DUCK!" I scream, pulling Kai to the floor. Glass shatters all around us, hitting into our already bloodied and bruised skin.

"Oww..." Kai groans, slowly climbing to his feet. "What even was that?"

"Grappling hook," I moan, struggling to get to my feet. The hook is wrapped around the tiny indoor windowsill, securing the grappling hook in place. The chain then shakes, and I see my father climbing the chain. He reaches the top surprisingly fast, and jumps through the broken window.

"Lloyd!" Father cries, rushing towards me.

"Dad... " I whisper, falling into his embrace. He holds me close, giving me a protective, fatherly hug. I feel a tear on my cheek. I'm so hurt...both physically and emotionally. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving like that. I...I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay, Son," he whispers back. "I forgive you. I understand." He finally lets go of me, and ruffles my hair affectionately. He then turns to Kai. "You two need to come down here with us. We've got two cars, but they have four seats in total. We'll need your help."

"Sure thing," I grin.

"Yeah, we can handle that easy," Kai smirks. Our descent down the chain is fast but painful. Once we reach the bottom, Kai and I take the second car.

"Okay," says Dr. Julien over the radio. "We're going to drive around to the back entrance. Just follow my lead."

"Copy that," Kai grins from in the gunner seat. I roll my eyes.

"This isn't an army, Kai," I sigh. He suddenly turns deathly serious.

"But it is a war."

"Ready boys?" Julien asks.

"All set," I reply, getting the controls ready. "Kai, you okay up there?" He gives me a thumbs up, and speaks into his own radio.

"We're ready to roll."

* * *

><p><em>(Nya's POV)<em>

Great. Just great.

I was talking to Jay and Pixal, and suddenly my connection died. I've tried everything, but nothing seems to be helping. So I've come to this conclusion:

We're being jammed.

Which means someone knows we're here, the others are in trouble, and I'll have to save them.

Wonderful.

I'm out of the small control room quickly and quietly, stepping over all the Nindroids that I've "powered down". Before I know it, I'm out the door and rushing down the hallway. As I run, a strange voice fills my mind with a chilling sentence.

_"You're going to have to choose."_

To most people that would seem cryptic, but not to me. No, I understand what this voice means.

The love triangle. The stupid, stupid love triangle. Jay or Cole. Cole or Jay.

I may of chose the third option "No One", but for some reason, I know that the conflict will still not be resolved. I'm going to have to choose, whether I like it or not. This choice must be made.

But before I could make my choice, I hear a strange clanking sound, like footsteps. I duck around the corner, my boomerang in hand. I adjust my helmet on my head, making sure that it won't slip off during a fight. I am ready.

But when I round the corner, there are no Nindroids. Somehow, they've all left without a trace.

"Nya?" a soft voice groans. I gaze down at the floor, searching for the source of the voice. I spot a figure dressed in blue, his sweaty brown hair stuck to his face.

"Jay?" I whisper, bending down next to him.

"H-hey..." he whispers, cracking a weak smile. He takes a shaky breath, and reaches up towards my helmet. "C-can . . . can you take your helmet off?" I nod, and slowly remove my helmet from my head. Jay's smile widens. "Much better."

"Are you hurt?" I say softly. His face falls.

"Yes...but..." He takes another shaky breath. "I'll... I'll be okay." I look down at his chest. It's stained with dark, crimson blood. Without even looking at the wound, I know it's bad.

"Yes..." I whisper, my voice cracking a little bit. "You'll be okay."

"I'm with you..." he coughs. "I'm with my Nya..." A tear drips down my cheek.

"Yes..." I say softy. "Oh Jay... I'm so sorry...my stupid heart... I can't believe..." I stop for a moment, wiping tears away from my face. "I can't believe I was ever so stupid to trust a machine. I...I don't..." I burst into tears, unable to control my tears anymore.

"Hey... " Jay's green eyes look up into mine. "It's okay now...I understand." I then remember the voice in my head.

_"You're going to have to choose."_

"I know..." I whisper. "I've already chosen."

"Nya...?" he croaks, his voice frail.

"Yes?" I whisper, tears cascading down my cheeks.

"You...you are so beautiful..." I can't even speak, all my words sticking in my throat as tears drown my face.

"You're going to be okay..." I say through tears, finally able to speak. Jay smiles weakly.

"Yeah...I'm...I'm going to be..." He gasps, pain flooding across his face and filling his eyes.

"Shhh..." I stroke his hair gently. "Don't say anything, honey." He gasps again painfully, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Nya...I just want you to know that...ever since I-" A tear drips down his face. "I..." He suddenly shudders, and a smile spreads across his face. "The light...the light is so...bright. But so...beautiful..." I cover my mouth with my hand, trying to contain my emotion. He then looks at me, still smiling. "Nya...don't...don't ever give up. I..." He breaths painfully. "I know it's tough...I know it's hard...but...don't...ever...give...up..."

His face suddenly goes so calm, and so still. He looks so peaceful, as if he's sleeping, just his green eyes are dull and wide open. The room is so quiet, so cold, so lifeless. I bite down on my lip, tasting salty blood in my mouth. He's fine...Jay's okay...

No. I can't lie to myself anymore.

Jay is dead.

The reality of it all hits me like a knife in the chest. I scream and cry at the same time, my voice full of raw emotion. Everything is spinning and blurry...and so dark...and so cold. He's gone. He's gone. He is gone, never to return. I'll never see his face again, never hear his laughter again.

The storm has ended.

I cradle him close to my chest like a child, keeping him near my heart. I don't ever want to let go. I don't want to lose another person. I've lost everyone, everything...

I scream again, but this time in pure anger and grief. The Nindroids have taken my life away from me. They have done so much to me. But I've got to hold on. For Jay. I've got to not give up, because he told me to. I will avenge him. I will never, ever give up. There is nothing these robots can do to hurt me anymore. I have no weakness.

I have nothing to lose anymore.

"Search the hallways." The mechanical voice pierces my heart, making my blood go hot.

Nindroids.

The second they round the corner throw my boomerang at the nearest one. He falls to the ground quickly, with no resistance. I fight like a demon, kicking, slicing, destroying. I have to get rid of all these robots- these machines that have ruined my life. It's because of the Nindroids that Jay is dead.

I attack Nindroid after Nindroid, not stopping, not showing mercy. I must not give up. I will show these Nindroids that I'll stand for Jay forever.

With every blow I scream in fury. I fight very unprofessionally, banging my opponents on the head and tearing out wires in pure rage.

Finally, with a loud battle cry, I strike the final Nindroid down. He clatters to the floor loudly, the bang echoing in my ears.

And then...silence.

These Nindroids are dead. Just like Jay. But it's not over yet: there's still more, countless more, destroying other people's lives like they've destroyed mine.

And I will kill them.

I will kill them all.

* * *

><p><strong>I cried while writing this. Right in front of my grandma, and my mom, and the entire rest of my family . . . yeah.<strong>

**Yes, Jay is dead. I am not joking around. This is for real. Feel free to rage at me in the reviews all you want. But I hope that I haven't lost any readers.**

**Please review, I really need the support. This is the first time I've killed off a main character, so I need feedback . . . If you cried, tell me. If you screamed, tell me. Please. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~ForeverDreamer12, signing out.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry that it's been so long! I'll just get right to it, don't won't to keep you waiting. (Sorry if it's short!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong>** 12: Another Man Down**_

* * *

><p><em>(Nya's POV)<em>

I'm running away. I can't stay there... I can't look at him anymore. Guilt, pain, and anger fill my soul as I try so hard to make my tears disappear.

He loved me. He really did. It wasn't just a little crush. His heart didn't deserve me to reject it. I've been a fool. What sort of girl would listen to a machine to tell her who she was meant for anyway?

"Well, we have no idea where he is so we're going to need to find some sort of computer system." I frown at the familiar voice. Very slowly I curl my hand into a fist, my knuckles turning white.

"Perhaps I could hack it," another voice says. I can't take it anymore...they speak so normally, as if there was nothing wrong at all...I'll show them...

I charge forward, my hand still curled into a fist. The two figures turn around to face me. I zone in on the left one, fire in my heart as I ram myself right into Cole's chest.

"Nya," he says softly. "Why are you crying?"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I scream, punching him in the chest.

"What's my fault?"

"IF YOU HADN'T HURT JAY HE WOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO FIGHT BACK HE WOUDN'T HAVE FAILED!" Tears stream down my face faster and faster.

"Nya, what in Ninjago are you talking about?" he cries. Pixal, who stands next to Cole, looks alarmed and steps back.

"I NEVER LOVED YOU!" I punch him hard again. "AND I STILL DON'T! YOU'RE A **BASTARD **AND A **TERRIBLE LEADER**!" I can feel my strength dwindling... Weakly I shove my right fist forward towards Cole again. He holds out his left hand completely flat, my weak punch hitting his palm.

"Nya..." he says softly. I sink to the floor, my damp hair clinging to my face. I take short gasps of air, shaking from my sobs. "I never loved you that way either. I was trying to tell you that, but you and Jay kept interrupting me." I look up at him, more tears falling from my blue eyes. "But I do still love you as a sister..." He squats down next to me. "So tell me...what's going on?"

"J-Jay..." I sob.

"Okay..." Cole says. "What about Jay?"

"It's your fault!" I snap, unable to contain my anger. He's being too calm.

"Okay, okay, it's my fault," Cole sighs. "But Nya...what happened to Jay? Did they capture him? Is he wounded?"

"Why don't you see for yourself..." I whisper. Cole's head snaps up, as if he was expecting Jay to come up from behind me.

"Ummm...Nya..."

"No...f-follow me..." I say, choking back another sob. I slowly get to my feet, shaking like crazy. Cole stands up as well, and Pixal walks back over to us.

The walk to the end of the hall is short, but excruciating. Every step seems to hurt... Once we turn the corner up ahead, we'll be able to see him...

"You ready?" I whisper. "Just turn the corner..."

Cole chews on the inside of his cheek, looking nervous now. With one last bit of confidence, he takes a deep breath...and turns the corner.

* * *

><p><em>(Cole's POV)<em>

When I first enter the hallway, I see nothing. It's a perfectly ordinary hallway: walls, floor, ceiling, security cameras... I'm starting to wonder if Nya's going crazy. To tell the truth, I wouldn't be surprised. She's been through a lot. But as I continue walking down the hallway, I start to see it.

Wires, pieces of metal, broken katanas and other various items litter the floor. Someone's defeated all these Nindroids. And it looks like some of them were defeated by _hand_.

My blood runs cold about halfway down the hallway as a spot a familiar face. I rush over to his side, my body shaking.

His green eyes are wide open, but dull and lifeless. The energetic spark they always had in them was gone. His cheeks are pale, drained of blood. His lips are curved into a peaceful smile...

But his chest...his chest is the worst. Blood, thick, dark, crimson blood, stains his blue gi. I slowly place my hand on it, and then pull back. My hand is coated with red.

"No..." I whisper. I begin repeating the word, hoping if I say it enough, this will all go away... "No. No. No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-**no**!" The last word comes out sharper than the rest as I feel a tear in my eye.

I turn back to look at Nya over by the end of the hall. She's watching my expression carefully, searching for an emotion that I'm not showing. Suddenly her face softens a bit, and another tear slowly slides down her already tear-stained face. Pixal wraps an arm around Nya's shoulders and the two girls walk over to me.

"Y-You see?" sobs Nya. "He's dead...he's really, truly dead..."

"Don't say that..." I whisper. "Don't say that word." That awful, terrible word.

"But Cole..." Pixal says softly. "It is the truth. Jay is..." Pixal trails off when Nya gives her a look.

"What...what do we do?" I ask painfully, another tear joining the first.

"I don't know..." I whisper. "There's...there's no hope..."

**CRASH!**

The wall suddenly breaks open, metal and glass shattering everywhere. Pixal slams her back against the far wall in an attempt to get out of the way. Nya holds Jay close, protecting his lifeless body.

Coughing, I sit up as the smoke starts to clear. All I can see are bright lights above me, but then a hear a familiar voice.

"Did someone call for a Ninja?"

"K-Kai?" I cough. The smoke has finally cleared, revealing two giant car-tanks. Lloyd and Kai are sitting in the one with the open cockpit, and Garmadon's with...Dr. Julien?

"Yup," Kai says, grinning as he and Lloyd exit the tank. "And I found Lloyd. And a few others."

"KAI!" screams Nya suddenly, rushing forward towards her brother.

"Nya!" he beams. She throws her arms around him, and Kai holds her close to his chest.

"Shh...it's okay, sis...I'm okay..."

"I was s-so scared..." she whispers. "I thought...I though they killed you..."

"Nope," Kai smiles. "Don't worry, Nya, I won't die without saying goodbye." Nya laughs through her tears.

"Not that again."

"Hey, it's always good to go back to your childhood!" Kai laughs. I smile.

Lloyd walks over to me, "Hey Cole."

"Hi," I reply.

"What happened to your cheek?" Lloyd asks, sounding concerned. "And...were you crying?"

"Long story..." I murmur.

"Excuse me," a voice says. We both turn around to face Pixal. "I do not believe we have met."

"Yeah, I was kinda busy," laughs Lloyd. "I'm Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja!"

"And I am Pixal," Pixal smiles. "I have heard a lot about you from the others."

"Yeah, Kai mentioned you to me," Lloyd says. "Are you and Zane...?"

"..." Pixal doesn't answer.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was such a sensitive subject." Lloyd looks a bit embarrassed.

"That is quite alright," Pixal replies.

"Hey Cole," Kai says, walking up to us. "Where's Jay?"

"Uh..." I can barely speak. "Well...Kai...Lloyd...I am afraid to tell you that...we're another man down."

Looks of horror spread across their faces.

"He was taken by the Nindroids too?" gasps Lloyd. I shake my head.

"Is he evil?" Kai asks worriedly.

"Worse..." Nya whispers.

"Umm...really hurt?" Lloyd looks a bit scared.

"W-Worse..." stammers Nya. She's about to start crying again. Nya's words hit Lloyd and Kai like a brick to the chest.

"No..." Kai whispers.

"Y-You're kidding, r-right?" Lloyd's eyes are wide and slightly hopeful.

"No..." Pixal says. "They are not kidding..."

**"F*CK MY LIFE**!" screams Kai suddenly, whirling around on his heel and slamming his fist into part of the wall that's still intact. "**WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO BE LOSING! HEROES DON'T LOSE!**"

"That's where your wrong, Kai," I whisper. "Heroes lose all the time. They just don't show it as much in movies because it's painful."

Kai looks at his hand. Blood is streaming from his knuckles, and his fingers are bruised black and blue. It's obvious he hasn't been fighting barehanded in a long time.

"It's not fair..." whispers Lloyd.

"Life is **never** fair," Nya sobs.

"Truer words have never been spoken," I say softly.

**_"INTRUDER! INTRUDER!"_ **

"An alarm? Really?" chokes Kai.

"We're screwed..." whispers Lloyd.

"No Jay, no Zane, no techno-blades," I begin. Everyone looks at me. "But why should we count the things we don't have? We _do_ have each other. And we have something very important...hope. If you and Kai hadn't showed up, then yes Lloyd, we would've been screwed. But we've got you guys now, and you're restored out hope. So...let's do this."

"Um, Cole?" Lloyd says in a small voice. "That was a great speech but...you might want to turn around..."

* * *

><p><strong>AND BOOM! YET ANOTHER CLIFFIE! I realized that the last chapter wasn't <em>really<em> a cliffie, but it did keep you wondering what Kai, Lloyd, and Nya were planning so...in a way it was!**

**(Hey GreenCircuit fans, if you want, you could take the conversation between Lloyd and Pixal as more than just Lloyd asking about Zane... ;) Haha I had to XD)**

**In case you're curious, the line "I won't die without saying goodbye" is a reference to the sibling's past. I have this headcanon that Kai and Nya used to play adventure games with wooden swords and stuff, and Kai was overly-dramatic to make Nya laugh. Hmm...that would be a good one-shot idea... :D**

**Anyways, review!**

* * *

><p><strong>~ForeverDreamer12, signing out!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello~**

**How are you guys? Sorry that it's taken me so long. I've been busy with school and soccer and writing a novel and sh*t.**

**But anyways! Enjoy this chapter!**

**(Also, is it just me, or do I say 'anyways' in my Author's Notes ALL the time?)**

**Kai: She doesn't own Ninjago.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong>** 13: Defeat**_

* * *

><p><em>(Lloyd's POV)<em>

Very slowly Cole turns around, his eyes wide as he sees the sight that was once behind him. The figure's twisted smile sent shivers down my spine, and his red eyes bored into my soul.

"Cryptor..." Cole says slowly.

"Ah, hello," Cryptor grins. His lit eyes find Jay's lifeless form crumbled on the floor. "I see that my army has done well, even if in the end it was..._disposed_..."

"YOU!" screams Nya, lunging forward. To my surprise it's Kai that holds her back, preventing her from attacking the Nindroid.

"Nya, he's _trying_ to make us angry! We'll get our vengeance later!"

"Oh, it's you!" Cryptor looks at Kai with mock admiration. "You're **that** one...the one I couldn't get information out of."

"You say that like you did get info out of someone!" Cole says, his tone sharp.

"Oh, I did," Cryptor responds slyly.

"From who?!" I cry.

"It was almost too easy...in fact, all of you were tricked by it."

"Tricked by what?" Kai shouts angrily.

"It's okay..." Cryptor laughs. "Drop the act now..."

"I obey, Master," a robotic voice says from my left. Gasps echo from my friends' mouths.

"I KNEW IT!" Kai screams.

"P-Pixal?!" stammers Nya.

"You will all surrender," Pixal replies, monotone.

"If this was all a trick, then why did you free us?!" shouts Cole.

"It was all a trap..." Cryptor smirks. "We were only trying to get you all in one place."

I suddenly feel a pinching sensation on my wrists as Pixal stands behind me. _Handcuffs._

"You..." I whisper, my voice cracking. "I just met you and you're already betraying me...you don't even know me..."

"I know you are dangerous and that my Master wants you imprisoned," she responds. "Besides, any enemy of my Master is an enemy of mine."

I'm about to snap back, a witty retort on my tongue, when she walks away to cuff the rest of my friends one by one.

No one struggles. _We all know that it's over._

Even with giant car-tank, Julien, and my father, we are helpless... We're bloody, cut, and bruised. We're broken in every way, and we're crumbling still. There is no way out of this cave...and it's collapsing.

"Now..." Cryptor smiles. "You will come with us to your destiny.

I look over at my friends, their hopeless looks mirroring mine. Cole looks dead. Kai looks broken. Nya looks drained. My father looks tired. And Julien looks helpless. But the look in everyone's eyes is the same...

_'Yes, it's over.'_

So I step forward, my legs shaking. I feel sick to my stomach, and my palms are sweating like crazy. Tears threaten to spill from my violet eyes, and I blink them away. I bite down so hard on my lip that I taste blood.

I'm the Green Ninja. The Golden Ninja. The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. That's who I'm supposed to be. It's a part of me, a part I can't hide or neglect or forget. But look at me now... Helpless. Broken. Defeated. I'm supposed to be the winner, not the loser. I'm the hero, the icon of hope for the people of Ninjago... What have I become? Who am I now? Why am I a nobody?

The worst part is...I have no choice. I have to give up. Refusing and trying to be the hero will do nothing now. It will only cause us all more pain and suffering than we're about to get.

No doubt that is what Cryptor plans for us. I can see that twisted look in his eyes and smile, taunting us. Whatever he has in store for us, it will hurt more than anything. Or...will it?

Could it be that we've gone numb? Have we become completely calloused so we can't feel pain? Has the amount of losses slowly increasing made us stronger? We appear to be weak...so, so weak...but are we really? Is this weakness only temporary? Will it disappear and leave undying strength in it's place?

So many questions...so little time. If only...I could answer these questions. If only I could predict my fate...

But I can't. I'm no god, no supernatural being. I am a human, with flaws and imperfections like everyone else.

And that is why...I must give up.

I steady myself, trying to stop the shaking. The blood pooled in my mouth is salty, yet in a way...it helps. I taste my own pain...but I don't feel it.

"Cryptor..." I look Cryptor right in his crimson eyes. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to finally get one up, you know? I don't want to keep you guys waiting.<strong>

**But oooh! The suspense! What's Cryptor going to do?**

**Anyways, I've got good news and bad news! The bad news this fanfic is starting to come to a close. Probably...eh, 1-3 chapters left?**

**The good new is...I'm planning a sequel! Most likely it will be called "Revolution", but I'm not sure.**

**Do you want a sequel to this story? Or would you rather that I start something new? I'd love to hear your opinion, sooo p****lease review!**

* * *

><p><strong>~ForeverDreamer12, signing out.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**FINALLY! I LOST MY WRITER'S BLOCK! *cries* I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for so damn long XD  
><strong>

**Thank you, all of you, so, so much for the reviews/follows/favorites...I love you guys. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14: Plummet<br>**_

* * *

><p><em>(No POV)<strong><br>**_

Every shadow seemed to be a threat to the team as they walked through the endless hallways of Borg Industries. Red lights flickered on panels and security cameras, like little red eyes. The six beaten warriors marched forward in a stiff line. Their shoulders were slumped and their heads were down, watching their feet move forward closer and closer to their doom.

Hands were cuffed, bodies were bruised, and spirits were crushed. It seemed that there was no hope left for them. Zane was evil, and Pixal followed him. Jay was dead. Nya was emotionally shattered. Cole felt guilty. And Kai and Lloyd felt helpless. Not even their Spinjitzu could get them out of this one.

They approach an elevator slowly, fearing where the Nindroids might be taking them.

"In," Crytpor says firmly, shoving Lloyd into the elevator. Kai stumbles in after him, glaring at Cryptor as he did so. Even with all hope lost, Kai wouldn't give up his hotheadedness. Cole, Nya, and the adults walk inside with no resistance.

Slowly, the elevator moves up, floor after floor after floor. The numbers flash in front of their eyes, slowly moving up towards 100. When the elevator finally stops, Cryptor shoves them out instantly. He leads them towards a staircase leading upwards.

"There's still more to go?" Lloyd mutters to Kai.

"Looks like it," Kai replies.

"SILENCE!" Cryptor shouts. Lloyd hangs his head and falls quiet. Kai growls in the back of his throat, but says nothing.

They climb the stairs slowly at a steady pace, their legs aching. The stairs just seem to never stop, still going up higher and higher. Every step makes their legs feel weak, as if they're walking on some sort of numbing solution.

At last, they reach the top. A metal hatch is above their heads, with two words written on it in red: 'Roof Access'.

_'The roof?'_ Kai thinks. _'Why would we be going up there? Is he going to throw us off the top?!'_

Cryptor opens the hatch and turns around to face his prisoners. "Up. Now."

Lloyd swallows noticeably, and climbs up and through the hatch first. Kai and Cole follow right behind. The adults climb up slowly after them. Nya hesitates, but Cryptor shoves her up there with the others.

The sight that awaited them was a nightmare.

A monstrous machine stood in front of them. It had four arms, guns all over, and a rectangular screen in the center. However, the screen was lit up with two familiar purple eyes.

Dr. Julien gasps, "It's...it's that machine they wanted me to create!"

"Never mind that, that thing is controlled by the Overlord!" Kai exclaims.

"What?!" shouts Lloyd, having trouble hearing Kai over the intense winds. "We're up so high that the noise makes it so-"

The rest of Lloyd's sentence is lost into the air. Kai sees his friend's mouth moving, but hears nothing. Kai just shrugs.

"Look who finally arrived," a raspy, slightly mechanical voice says.

"Overlord!" Kai shouts. "I will destroy you!" He shakes his fist furiously, hoping that the Overlord got his message. When the voice laughs, Kai swallows a bit nervously. "Yup...he got the message..." For once in his life, Kai felt pretty helpless. Even if he had the strength to summon fire, it'd be useless to control with these winds.

"I'm surprised you have any courage left," sighs the Overlord. "After your friend's death, I would think-"

"Shut up!" Nya suddenly screams. "Don't say **anything** about him!"

"Sensitive topic, then," laughs the Overlord. "This is too good! Look at all of you...so broken, so weak, so..._pathetic_."

Cole looks down at his feet. _'This is all my fault,'_ he thinks. _'If I was a better leader, then we might've had a chance...but I let my team down...'_

"I defeated you once, and I can do it again!" Lloyd yells abruptly, causing Cole to jolt and look at the Golden Ninja."I won't give up...I'll fight for my friends who have fallen!"

The Overlord laughs even harder. "You foolish child..." The tips of the guns on his mech begin to glow purple.

"Lloyd!" Kai shouts. "Be careful!"

Lloyd turns around to look at Kai. "I'm sorry... But that's not really an option for us anymore." He turns back around summons a huge green orb, his eyes shut in determination. "I will destroy you!" he screams at the Overlord. "No matter what it takes!"

The Overlord laughs. "Three..."

Lloyd takes a deep breath, trying to look tough. However, his knees are shaking, and fear is prominent in his violet eyes.

"Two..." The Overlord watches Lloyd very carefully, as if searching for a weak point.

"One..." If the Overlord had a mouth, he would be smiling so wide right now.

"FIRE!" He fires the many shots of purple energy at the Golden Ninja, laughing evilly. Kai's eyes widen as he suddenly realizes a weak spot in Lloyd's defenses. He opens his mouth to shout, but the wind takes his voice away from him.

Everything seems to move so slowly...creeping forward at a snail's pace. The dark energy flies through the air towards Lloyd glowing a furious purple. They crash into Lloyd's orb, right in the center...the weakest spot. They break right through, and slam right into Lloyd's chest.

The Golden Ninja's eyes widen, and then he tumbles backwards...and falls off the roof.

"LLOYD!" Kai screams, his voice full of pain. He rushes to the side of the tower, fighting the wind. Nya screams too, her voice high-pitched and full of pain. Kai feels tears blur in his hazel eyes. '_No...Lloyd...'_

The Overlord laughs. "That's all he's got? Pathetic!"

Kai stands up, tears in his eyes. "How many people are you going to kill?!" he screams. "Do you understand how much it hurts people?!"

"Of course I do!" The Overlord replies. "It's wonderful!"

"You are sick!" Kai spits. "You are sick and twisted!"

The Overlord laughs. "Goodbye, _Ninja_."

He fires again...and the blasts hit Kai right in the chest. He can hear Nya's screams and Cole's shouts blending together with the wind as he falls towards the ground.

_'Goodbye...'_ he thinks. _'I'll miss you guys...'_ He closes his hazel eyes and whispers, "A Ninja...never...quits..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>_

* * *

><p>"...been passed out for a month now...he's gone..."<p>

"...still has a pulse..."

"...body is unstable..."

"...our only hope..."

"...total bullshit..."

I open one eye, trying to see the speakers. It's two girls, both dressed in black and gray attire, with guns mounted on their hips. They have a look about them that implies that they've been through a lot: their eyes are empty, their faces are streaked with grime, and the way they stand indicate that they don't want trouble. The girl on the left has dark green eyes, red hair tied back in a ponytail, and freckles on her cheeks. The second girl has dark skin, deep brown eyes, and choppy black hair.

"...where...am I...?" My own voice sounds weak and frail.

Black Hair snorts. "Same spot you've been for an entire fricking month."

I groan, "Which is where?"

"In an alley," Red Hair answers.

"Thanks," I say sarcastically. "That really helps." I pause for a second. "So you're telling me you've been living here for an entire month?"

Black Hair laughs almost rudely. "No way. We've just left you here. We can't trust you yet, so we got to keep you out."

"Out of where?" I ask.

"Where we live," Red Hair answers.

"Why do you have guns?" I frown. "Is it to defend yourself from Nindroids or something?"

"No shit, Sherlock," Black Hair grumbles.

"Cut him some slack, he's been passed out for a month," Red Hair reminds the other. She turns her attention to me. "Yeah, the Nindroids rule this place. Their leader is the Overlord, and he works with his Nindroid generals Zane Julien, Pixal, and Cryptor. He sends them out to do all his dirty work, like taking people's money and burning stuff. They're monsters."

"That's why we try to stop them," Black Hair says. "That's why we rebel."

"Zane..." I whisper. Memories start flooding back to me of all the horrible things that happened... First we lost Zane...then Jay...then Pixal...and then...Lloyd fell off the tower... I squeeze my eyes shut. He's probably...dead... I can't help but wonder what happened to the others...

"So, Ninja of Fire," Black Hair says. "Are you joining us, or not?"

"Joining what?" I ask, sitting up.

They look at me with dead-serious eyes. "The Red Revolution, of course."

* * *

><p><strong>I you all will hate me when I say this...but that was it! This story is officially over! There will be a sequel, but don't expect it anytime soon. I still will have Hidden Desire to work on along with Scent of Blood. And I have my Fairy Tail story "Pain of the Past". But still, keep a look out for "Revolution"!<strong>

**(Also, on November 7th is both my birthday and 1-year Fanfiction anniversary! :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>~ForeverDreamer12, signing out for the last time on this story...<strong>


End file.
